A Pirates Life for Us
by Piratebuddies
Summary: After the third movie two pirate obsessed friends have a sleepover and they awake to the world of pirates. They team up with the cast of Pirates of the Caribbean and attempt to defeat a new villain, The Black Widow. Self-Insert.
1. Sleepover

**Kristen: This is a story me and my friend Alexis made just for fun. We didn't know we would put it up here, so sorry if it's a bit to random or plotless or anything. But we have tried out best to make it enjoyable for others. And this is a chapter I wrote by the way, Alexis will do Chapter Two. Enjoy! **

"I still can't believe your mom let me stay overnight! I've never even been to your house before." Alexis said to her best friend Kristen.

"I can believe it either! But she did say we have to be in bed by midnight." Kristen said while looking at the clock in her bedroom which said ten.

"So...What do you want to do until then?" Alexis asked, raking her brain for ideas.

After a few minutes of thinking Alexis came up with an idea. "How about we watch Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Gah! I can't believe I didn't think of that! How about we watch Curse of the Black Pearl? Although it's to bad At World's End isn't on DVD yet." Kristen said, trying to think of a way she could talk her mom into driving them over to the movie theater to see At World's End for her fourth time. After all, she did have a free movie ticket for it from buying the At World's End video game.

Alexis saw that Kristen was thinking about something and guessed it was about a way to finagle a way to the movie theaters tonight. "Kristen! It is ten and At World's End is three hours long, and your said yourself your mom said we have to be in bed by midnight. It's impossible. We always have tomorrow anyway."

Kristen smiled. "I know I know I know...Let's watch Curse of the Black Pearl then."

Both of the girls ran out of the bedroom and down the steps and scrambled around trying to find the DVD.

"I've looked everywhere! I can't find it! Oh no...I hope I didn't lose it." Kristen said; frustrated at how she couldn't find it anywheres. They might not even have time to watch the whole movie now!

"Did you look inside the DVD player?" Asked Alexis.

Kristen shook her head 'no' and clicked the button to open the tray of the dvd player. Inside it was Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl.

"Oh." Kristen said and both the girls started laughing.

They did get the chance to watch the whole movie and afterwards they slowly walked up the steps. They put on their best puppy-dog look since Kristen's mom said that they couldn't watch Dead Man's Chest also.

"Please?" Asked Kristen with a last attempt.

"No!" Her mom replied sternly.

"Fine." Kristen said and ran up the stairs.

"Goodnight. And I don't want to hear any talking!"

Once they were both upstairs and the lights were out they, of course, started talking about Pirates.

"I don't understand what you see in Will. He's a sissy in Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. And I guess he's okay in At World's End but STILL." Kristen said.

"Oh shut up, Will is NOT a sissy!" Alexis said, getting a little loud.

"Sssssssh. My parents are just across the hallway. Anywho, Will IS a sissy. But Jack on the other hand..."

"Sorry," Alexis said; not realizing she was talking so loud. "but Will SO not a sissy! And you like Norrington. Ewwwwwww."

"He is my third favorite character. Jack is SO much higher up on my favorite list then Norrington. Even Barbossa is higher up on my list."

"Whatever. Jack is my favorite too."

"Barely. You like Wiiiiill."

"So, how is your fanfic going along?" Alexis said; trying to change the subject.

"Well. You know I've finished the one, and I'm working on the beginning of that other one with the aztec gold. Anyway, what chapter are you on on your fanfic?"

"I never really finished my fourth chapter, I skipped ahead and I'm working on the fifth chapter where I kill Elizabeth." Alexis said with an evil smile.

"Ai yi yi! You really don't like Elizabeth do you?"

"Well. She DID kill Jack!"

"Well. We better get to sleep or we'll never get up in the morning. And then," Kristen gasped before continuing. "we won't be able to see At World's End!"

"Did you even ask your mom if we could see At World's End tomorrow?"

"No. But I'll persuade her."

They both laughed and then fell asleep dreaming about Pirates of the Caribbean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristen opened her eyes as soon as she felt the sensation of falling. She looked to her right and saw Alexis. They exchanged confused looks before looking down and seeing the fast approaching ocean.

They then both started screaming their heads off.

Alexis tried to move in the air so when she landed she would go in feet first. But Kristen did no such thing.

"Owwww! Belly flop!" Kristen yelled after she hit the water and came back up; body tingling with pins and needles.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh.

After Kristen finally got over her pain she surveyed her surroundings. They were in the ocean, with no land or ships in sight. Great.

"This ain't good." Kristen said as she looked at Alexis who was about to say the same thing.

**Remember to Review. Criticism and critique are welcome, but please no bashing or flaming. **


	2. Fuzzy Slipper

**Kristen: This is Alexis's Chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"Kristen," said Alexis "I'm hungry. I wish I had some of those cheese curls that you had at your house."

"Lalalalalalalalalalala" Kristen said, trying to ignore Alexis. She was a bit hungry too.

"What do you think happened?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know." replied Kristen.

Just then Kristen turned her head and saw a ship about to run them over. Both girls screamed and tried frantically to swim away. How did that ship get here all of a sudden? They had just looked around and saw nothing for miles on end.

"Watch it buddy!" cried Alexis as she threw one of her fuzzy slippers onto the deck of the ship.

Kristen called out to her best friend Alexis, "Follow me!"

They both grabbed onto a rope that was hanging off the side of the ship. They held on tight as the rope was lifted up over the deck and onto the ship. The girls tried not to be seen, though unfortunately one crewmember saw them.

"Look what we caught!" said a man that reminded the girls a lot of Pintel from Pirates of the Caribbean.

As the girls looked at each other in disbelief, Kristen saw a big hat emerge from the crowd. It was Captain Barbossa.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Kristen, "You're Captain Barbossa!"

"Aye, that be me. But who might you two be?" asked Barbossa curiously.

Kristen was speechless. Alexis stepped forward with her mouth touching the ground. After the initial shock of meeting a real pirate wore off, Alexis introduced herself.

"I'm Alexis, and the one by my side is Kristen." Replied Alexis with a roll of her eyes directed a Kristen.

"Why are you on my ship?" Questioned Barbossa.

"Well," replied Kristen, "It's actually Jack's ship."

"Shut up!" Alexis quietly interrupted. She did not want to upset Barbossa.

Barbossa then noticed that Kristen was wearing pirate pajamas with the face of Jack on the front.

"So are ye a fan of Jack Sparrow?" questioned Barbossa as he eyed the shirt Kristen had on. This was a first.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?" Kristen said sarcastically replied.

Alexis's mouth dropped to the ground again and she turned to Kristen and said, " Shut up before we get blown to bits!"

"Well, we don't blow anyone to bits, we feed them to the sharks." replied Barbossa as he laughed.

Kristen gulped, that was possible. But somehow she couldn't believe her second favorite character in Pirates of the Caribbean would do that.

Alexis sighed at Kristen, and then turned her attention to Barbossa. "So do you mind me asking what we're doing here?"

Barbossa thought these girls were crazy. How should he know why they were here? He then turned and walked to the helm and gave the crew a nod of approval.

The crew gathered the girls together and tied them back-to-back.

"Nice one Kristen." said Alexis trying to kick her friend from where she was tied.

"What did I do wrong? No Jack-y for me." replied Kristen with a sigh.

"Oh yeah that's real nice. We are tied together on a ship and no one knows where we are and you can only worry about Jack?" exclaimed Alexis, ignoring the part about how Kristen actually didn't do anything wrong this time.

"Yes." said Kristen.

Alexis kicked her for the second time.

"OW" whined Kristen.

"Good I'm glad that hurt." replied Alexis.

"You stink!" said Kristen.

After thinking silently of a plan, the girls stood up and tried to walk when no one was looking. They stumbled up the stairs still both tied together. They wanted to speak with Captain Barbosssa. Being in the Pirate of the Caribbean was no fun when you were tied together below deck.

"Barbossa you are awesome! When you don't try to kidnap a fan that is…" said Kristen, though she mumbled the last part.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I love that hat!" said Kristen trying to touch the big hat that was on his head.

"Yeah," said Alexis "that is a cool hat."

They were trying to smooth talk some information from Barbossa. Or at least be free from their bounds.

"Anyway, do you know where Jack is?" asked Kristen, obviously deviating from the plan.

"And Will?" Alexis added, if Kristen wasn't sticking to the plan, why should she have to?

Barbossa then looked up and said, "Well, as for Jack he's stuck somewhere without the _Pearl_. Will Turner, well he's probably right beneath you. You can find Elizabeth Turner on Port Royal, though."

"Oh, never mind." said Alexis. He sure wasn't much help.

"No Jack-y" said Kristen with a sigh.

Alexis then remembered something. "Hey, Kristen, remember at Worlds End the ending showed Jack and Gibbs on the dock of Tortoga?"

"We better hurry!" said Kristen.

They both were about to jump into the open ocean, but realized that they were still tied together and they wouldn't get very far.

Alexis turned to Captain Barbossa, "Um, could you please untie us?"

To the amazement of both girls, Barbossa took out his sword and with a big swing their ropes fell to the ground. He'd do about anything to get rid of these quacks. Kristen was overcome with joy and began dancing on the deck. Alexis turned to Barbossa, as she knew that Kristen would be busy dancing for a while.

"Alright Barbossa, lets talk business. I demand you give us transport to Tortuga!" Alexis said with a smile.

"Ah, but what good with that do me?' asked Barbossa.

"You could have my last fuzzy slipper." Alexis said, handing it to Barbossa.

Barbossa looked down at the extremely soggy slipper,not knowing what it was or if he had any use for it. As he was trying to make a decision, Jack the Monkey came down and grabbed it.

"Alright, the trade is good." said Barbossa with an evil smile on his face.

Kristen stopped dancing long enough to yell out, "You Rock!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and pushed the girls off the Pearl. This time they both landed in the ocean with a gigantic belly flop.

"OW. Belly flop. That hurt." cried Kristen as she surfaced.

They both started to swim to the little rowboat that was thrown overboard for them.

"Hey! You promised us transport to Tortuga!" yelled Alexis.

Barbossa looked over the ship to the two girls now sitting in the rowboat.

"Well that is transport, starting rowing." He said with a snicker.

"Can we at least have a map and a compass?" yelled Kristen.

Before her words were out of her mouth both items were thrown overboard and safely landed in the rowboat. They both laughed.

"Off to Tortuga!" Kristen said with a smile.

"You heard Barbossa, start paddling!" Alexis said as she threw a paddle at her best friend.

"OW!" said Kristen with a frown.

**Remember to review!**


	3. Denial

**Kristen: This is my chapter, hope you like it.**

Kristen closed her eyes in concentration and kept mumbling under her breath 'row, row, row, row'.

"I said start paddling!" Alexis yelled.

"No!" Kristen yelled back after she snapped back to the real world. "This is all a dream anyway. I'm gonna make this boat row itself."

Alexis rolled her eyes and then slapped her friend who was currently in denial.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kristen yelled.

"To wake you up!" Alexis said, still yelling.

"But I'm already awake!"

"I meant wake you up from your dose of denial."

"Oh. So this isn't a dream?"

"Duh! Of course not; or you'd never have felt it when you did the belly flops and when I slapped you."

"Oh. Kind of like them dreams when you feel like your falling but you wake up right before you hit the ground. Right?"

"Yeah. Whatever. Just start paddling. I'm gettin' a little out of breath here!"

"Fine." Kristen said and then looked back at the Black Pearl, which was getting farther and farther away. But it was the Pearl that did the moving, the girls hadn't moved very much at all. "Bye Barbossa! Bye Black Pearl!"

Kristen's eyes then widened in excitement. She then found the map and compass and opened the compasses lid and looked back at the Pearl.

"Hey, Alexis, can you give me some blood please?" Kristen asked seriously.

"WHAT?" Alexis yelled.

"I need to mark where we are now, and what direction the Pearl is going."

"I'm not giving you any blood you weirdo!"

"I didn't mean it THAT way. I just meant look to see if you have a cut or something." Kristen said while rolling her eyes. She then looked at herself for cuts too.

"Oh. Never mind. I found one on my foot. I guess it was from going barefoot." Kristen said and poked her finger at her foot and then started doing stuff on the map.

"What are you doing anyway?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, so when we find Jack-y we can help him find the Pearl!" Kristen said excitedly.

"Oh, good idea! But how do you know all this map stuff anyway?" Alexis asked skeptically.

"Because I like it." Kristen said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Alexis said; now feeling like the stupid-er one for a change. "Well can you NOW start paddling?"

Kristen nodded 'yes' and started paddling. "Here we come Tortuga!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once in Tortuga the girls were gasping for breath at every stroke and their arms felt like jello.

"Me arms hurt." Kristen moaned.

Alexis didn't say anything. She was to busy giving people evil glares.

Kristen noticed Alexis's evil glares at the people along the docks. "Ya know ye can't blame ''em. We arrrrrrrre in pajamas."

"First, I can blame them if I want to! Second, why in the world are you talking in pirate lingo?"

"Well we have ta! Or else we wouldn't fit in!"

"Whatever. We don't exactly fit in with these pajamas on anyway."

Kristen rolled her eyes.

Finally they found an empty 'parking spot' for their little rowboat and they secured it there by some rope they found. Kristen then took the compass out of the rowboat and gave Alexis the map. Then they started asking just about every person in Tortuga if they knew where Jack was. Here are some of the answers:

"Jack Sparrow? Me thought he off on e sea turtles back drinkin' some heavy rum and eatin' some long pork somewhere near thee Bahamas."

"Oh! Cap'n Jack, eh? He's right 'ere in Tortuga! Drunk with e frown on his face somewhere. But why do you have him on your shirts?"

"Jack. Who's Jack?"

At the last one both girls jaw dropped to the ground.

"Ye mean ye don't know witty Jack?" Kristen asked, trying to get fluent in her pirate 'lingo'.

"You don't know Captain.Jack.Sparrow?" Alexis asked.

"No." The man said confused at this 'Jack'.

Kristen was getting ready to slap him back to his senses when Alexis grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"What're ye doin' this fer?" Kristen asked, struggling to get free from Alexis firm grasp on her arm.

"I just saw Scarlet and Giselle! They should know where Jack is." Alexis said excitedly, but still not letting go of Kristen.

Finally Alexis let go of Kristen's arm when they were right in front of Scarlet and Giselle.

"Do ye know where Captain Jack Sparrow is?" Kristen asked shaking her arm lightly to get the feeling back in it.

"Jack Sparrow?" Scarlet asked looking at Kristen suspiciously, since she still had on her 'Jack' pajama top.

"Haven't seen 'em since he promised me a ride on the Black Pearl." Giselle said.

"Promised ME!" Scarlet said loudly.

"Me!" Giselle yelled.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"OH SHUT IT!" Kristen yelled.

"He promised BOTH of you." Alexis said when everyone stopped yelling.

"Well, when you do see him, could you give him a message from us?" Asked Scarlet and Giselle at the same time and started to get ready to slap each of the girls.

"Oh no you don't." Kristen said and stepped back.

"You'll have to deliver that message PERSONALLY." Alexis said while also taking a step back.

Scarlet and Giselle huffed and walked swiftly away. Alexis and Kristen exchanged high fives.

Kristen sighed. "We still don't know where Jack-y is."

"Or Will-y." Alexis added.

Just then a small rock figuratively hit both of the girls heads. Then they both turned to each other with a smile.

"Hey! Remember at the end of At World's End; Jack left to find the Fountain of Youth, which I think is in present-day Florida." Alexis said with a huge smile.

"Aye!" Kristen said also with a huge smile.

"So, we kind of know where Jack is now, or at least where he is heading. But how do we get to him? I'm not going to row the rowboat there; that's for sure!" Alexis said.

"Gibbs!" Kristen said excitedly. "Gibbs is an experienced sea man, he'll know how ta get ta Florida. And maybe he'll be able ta help us with arrrrrr blood-map! He might even be able to help us 'commandeer' a ship."

"You mean STEAL?" Alexis asked; obviously astonished.

"Well we arrrrrrre pirates afterall!" Kristen said.

Alexis smiled.

The girls then started skipping down the streets of Tortuga trying to find Gibbsall the while singing 'A Pirates Life for Me'.

Of course they were also franticly trying to find clothes.

**Don't you dare forget to review, lol.**


	4. Tangled Up

**Kristen: This is Alexis's Chapter! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews so far. :)**

Alexis and Kristen walked down the streets of Tortuga singing loudly, 'A Pirates Life for Me'. Just ahead of them in the distance Kristen saw some pirates pulling out their swords and pistols and running toward them. Kristen ran to the closest door and went inside. Alexis was oblivious to what was going and continued to sing very loudly. Kristen pulled her friend inside out of harms way. They then found themselves inside a tavern with a bunch of drunken pirates and lots of action going on.The girls tried to dodge the pirates that were fighting.

"Hey, Kristen, look." said Alexis tapping her friend on the shoulder and pointing to two drunken pirates exiting the tavern in the back. The girls followed them to a dark alley where they hit the two drunken pirates over the head with a barrel, thus knocking them out. Once the men fell to the ground, the girls quickly took their clothes and left their pajamas behind.

"What's that smell?" Kristen asked as she was getting dressed, she wrinkled her nose at the stench.

Alexis was just about to put a hat on her head but Kristen grabbed the hat and sniffed it.

"OW EEEEEE!" gasped Kristen as she threw the hat to the ground. "Looks like you won't be wearing this hat Alexis. I wouldn't be able to stand the smell."

"Oh my,gag me with a spoon!I guess the pirates' life isn't for me after all. Yuck!" Alexis said as she picked up the hat and took a whiff of it.

The girls were ready to leave this wretched place but three pirates saw them and yelled out the warning that they were found.

"Oh, no. Not again, why are they even after us? " Gasped Kristen.

Kristen turned to run back into the tavern, but realized that Alexis wasn't moving. She was frozen with fear. Kristen delivered a big slap on Alexis' back to get her attention.

"Snap out of it!" screamed Kristen. "RUN!"

They ran into the tavern hoping that the pirates didn't see them. Both girls were crouching down under the window looking out. They saw that the pirates were coming their way.

"Oh Crap! They are coming our way." said Kristen.

Kristen bolted to her feet and started running up the stairs but realized that Alexis wasn't behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Alexis trying desperately to untangle herself from the ratty curtains of the window. Kristen came back down the stairs to help her friend.

"This could only be happening to me', Alexis said sheepishly.

"Stand back", Kristen replied. She proceeded to take her sword out and hold it up above her head, and with a mighty stroke down came her sword. But she had missed her mark.

"Nice going. Maybe next time you will actually hit the curtains." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, just one more time." replied Kristen.

But Alexis wasn't waiting around for another miss. She got up and started frantically running with the curtain stuck on her head.

"I'm outta here." screamed Alexis as she went sailing up the stairs with Kristen closely behind her.

The girls realized that their only hope of escape was to find Gibbs. Alexis was still struggling with the curtain wrapped around her head so Kristen told her to stay put and be invisible.

"I'm going to look for Gibb's, you stay here and don't move!" said Kristen.

"Be careful." replied Alexis.

Alexis found a dark corner and sat down on the floor. She wanted to appear like she was crazy and thought that it wouldn't be too hard to pull that 'act' off, since she still had the curtain tangled in her hair.

After a little while, Alexis was beginning to calm down and then someone stepped on her foot.

"Watch it, buddy!" Alexis yelled. She was trying to hide her face behind the curtain.

"Did ye see two lasses come by?" asked a tall man with a peg leg.

"What did they look like?" questioned Alexis. She was still trying to hide her face and continued to look down at the ground.

"Well," said the man scratching his head, "one had blonde hair with an ugly hat and the other was brown haired with no hat."

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Alexis replied in her most threatening voice.

The man proceeded to grab Alexis by her collar and lifted her to her feet.

"Did I mention that whoever doesn't talk gets to walk the plank?"

Alexis gulped and looked down at the floor.

"But we're not on a ship. But anyway since you asked so nicely, they went that way." replied Alexis pointing to her left.

The man set her down and Alexis tried to run but she stumbled on the curtain she was still tangled in. The man grabbed the curtain and cut it in half for her.

"Here." said the man as he tied the curtain around her head and secured it with a knot in the back.

"Well, thanks. That's much better" replied Alexis with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, wait." said the man looking at her, "You're the girl!"

Alexis didn't waste a minute and bolted down the stairs. She was desperately searching for Kristen in the crowded bar.

Kristen was asking everyone if they had seen Gibbs. But no one knew where he was. Alexis came running up to Kristen and pointed to the door. The girls made it out of the bar safely but they knew that they needed to find a place to hide for a while.

They were able to locate a deserted building and found a bunch of clothes there.

"How convenient can this be?" the girls said to each other.

They changed their clothes and came out of the building looking like two gypsies.

"What do we do now? Asked Alexis.

"Let's just sleep here for the night," replied Kristen. "We'll keep searching for Gibbs in the morning."

The next morning Alexis and Kristen sat on the side of the street. Kristen took off her hat and put it on the ground.

They both were trying to figure out what they would do next.

A man walked up to Kristen's hat that was lying on the ground and dropped a gold coin into it. The girls looked down at the coin in disbelief. Then another coin was thrown into the hat.

"Sweet!" replied Kristen.

The girls couldn't believe their eyes. Every few minutes more coins were dropped into Kristen's hat.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Alexis.

Soon a bottle of run was thrown into the hat. "Haha, cool!" said Kristen.

"Not cool," replied Alexis.

Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Ho, hoist the colors," sang a deep voice in the distance.

"That voice sounds familiar." said Kristen.

"You're right, Kristen.I've heard that voice before too."

Both girls looked up and saw Gibbs stumbling down the street.

They gathered their gold coins and bottle of run and ran after Gibbs. They just caught up to him as he fell in a pigpen where he went almost instantly to sleep.

"Oh Gibbs," said Alexis and Kristen. "What are we going to do with you?"

They both sat down to wait for Gibbs to wake up. They did not know what to expect next.

**Review please!**


	5. Gibbs

**Kristen: Hehe, I got lazy so Alexis did this chapter too. Enjoy.**

A few minutes later, Alexis and Kristen heard a groan and looked over their shoulder. It was Gibbs waking up from the pigpen he seemed to love so much.

"Gross, what is that smell?" said Alexis holding her nose.

"Yuck!" said Kristen wishing the smell would go away.

Kristen was trying to think of something to do to get rid of the smell and then an idea hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Wait here." said Kristen. Before Alexis could say anything she ran into the crowd.

"Thanks." said Alexis with an angry look on her face.

Kristen came back with two buckets of water.

"It took you long enough." replied Alexis with a huff.

"You big baby." said Kristen.

"He was making my paint peel. And what are these for?" Replied Alexis pointing to the buckets.

"This." said Kristen with an evil smile as she poured the water over Gibbs head.

He suddenly woke from his sleep.

"You morons!" Yelled Gibbs.

The girls looked at each other in disbelief. Alexis picked up the other bucket and poured it on his head.

"I'm already awake!" yelled Gibbs grumpily.

"That was for the smell! Oh, I sound like Will. Cool." said Alexis.

Kristen looked at Alexis and rolled her eyes.

"Ahoy, me be Captain Kristen arrrrrrr." said Kristen while helping Gibbs up.

"Captain my butt.'' said Alexis giving Kristen a scold.

"I'm Alexis, Princess of the sea." exclaimed Alexis with an enchanting voice.

"Huh?" Asked Gibbs.

"We be looking for Captain Jack Sparrow." Kristen replied, ignoring Gibbs last comment.

"I see," said Gibbs stumbling over to a turned over pig troth and grabbing the bottle of rum that was on it. " So where are you from?"

The girls both looked at each other.

"Well," said Alexis "all you need to know is that we're two girls that need to find Jack".

"I'm not going t' tell ye." said Gibbs pointing his bottle of rum at her.

"What?" asked Alexis in her meanest tone possible.

"Go back and play with your dolls." said Gibbs, still stumbling around.

Alexis then pulled out her sword and pointed it at Gibbs. Kristen took a step backward.

Gibbs sword was on the ground and right next to it was a carrot that was left over from the pig troth. He grabbed for his sword, but picked up the carrot instead.

"I'm going dice you up!" said Gibbs looking down at the carrot he held in his hand. He was obviously still drunk.

"We went all this way to find you and to find Jack and all you can say is no? I'm gonna put some serious whooping on you!" screamed Alexis as she was about to pounce on Gibbs.

Gibbs tried to stand his own and look like an actual threat.

"Bring it on!" said Alexis. As soon as she ran towards him he ran the other way into the crowd.

Kristen ran behind Alexis and said, "I'll follow him and meet you back at the docks."

"Meet you at the docks," replied Alexis. She then ran to the first ship she saw.

"Excuse me." said Alexis.

No one answered.

"Excuse me." yelled Alexis a second time.

She was hoping that no one was on the ship but soon a man came up from the lower deck of the ship. He was a scrawny looking pirate. Actually, he wasn't much of a pirate. He was more like a cabin boy but he was drunk like all the pirates in Tortoga.

"You girlie, go scoot along now." yelled the man.

"I need to speak to the Captain." said Alexis.

"No one else on this ship but me and so shoo." The man replied.

"Okay." said Alexis with an evil smile.

She started to walk off the ship but hid behind a barrel. As the man walked past her, she pushed him over the side of the ship and he fell into the water with a mighty splash.

"Wow, that was easy." Alexis said while smiling, then dusting off her hands.

Meanwhile Kristen was having a hard time convincing Gibbs to join them in their adventure.

"Well at least help us make port." said Kristen, still arguing with Gibbs.

"No, I have better things to do. Besides, miniature women are bad luck on a ship." Said Gibbs.

"Luck smuck, sheesh you're to superstitious." Kristen said and rolled her eyes. This was going to be impossible.

"Where be ye ship?" asked Gibbs with a sigh. He hadn't agreed with the strange girl yet, but it wouldn't hurt to see if the ship they were talking about was even actually sailable.

"At the docks." replied Kristen.

It didn't take them long to get to the docks, but Alexis was nowhere in sight and Kristen was getting nervous.

"Where's your ship or your friend for that mater?" said Gibbs

"Beats me." said Kristen.

"I'm leaving then. " replied Gibbs and started off toward a pub.

"No, you can't leave now!" cried Kristen.

Before he could do anything else she grabbed the bottle out of his hand and smashed it over his head. Gibbs fell to the ground with a mighty thump.

"Great, what did I do now?" said Kristen in disbelief, amazed how she had did that without even thinking.

As she stood there in shock she heard a shout and looked down the dock and saw Alexis on a ship.

"Nice Job!" exclaimed Kristen.

"Thank you, thank you very much. We need to hurry up though, I think we are going to be having some guests soon." Alexis said anxiously as she was looking over her shoulder.

She then noticed Gibbs was laying on the ground again.

"What happened to him?" questioned Alexis while helping Kristen drag Gibbs on board.

"It's a long story, just help me tie him up. We don't want him to be wandering off again." Kristen said while shaking her head.

"Okay, now it's off to Florida!" said Kristen happily.

"Cool, I've always wanted to see Florida." said Alexis.

Kristen then rolled her eyes. "You crazy girl, I can't believe you have never been to Florida."

"I'm a Pirate that goes nowhere." Alexis sheepishly replied.

Both girls laughed and sailed into the horizon like the pirates they were.

Only one complication, they didn't really know how to sail very well. So even though they had watched, read and listened to every pirate related thing they could get their hands on, it was still a very interesting debarking.

**Is the story really this bad that no-one wants to review? -pouts-. lol. Well constructive ****criticism is welcome, so at least tell us why we're bad and give us pointers! lol.**


	6. Rum & Jack

**Kristen:Yes, here is my chapter! Enjoy or feel my wrath, rofl. **

**Anywho, thanks TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie for reviewing! And to answer your question yes we plan to have Will Turner make a appearance. Unfortunately.-Alexis yells at me and I cringe-. If you couldn't tell I have a dislike for Will, though Alexis is obsessed. I actually think I don't like him just so I can annoy her about it. lol! And we haven't exactly decided about if anyone will ever find out about the secret. But it will defiantly come up a few times. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me,

We pillage we plunder we rifle we use outdated methods of steering,

Drink up me hearties yo ho,

We kidnap we ravage and wonder when Gibbs is getting up,

Drink up me hearties yo ho!

Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" Kristen sang as she attempted to master her skill of steering the bloody ship.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Alexis asked as she watched Kristen struggle with the ship's wheel.

"Of course I do, north!" Kristen replied, and then made an unsuccessful attempt at pointing at her compass while still trying to keep one hand on the wheel.

"Ugh, can I steer for a while?" Alexis asked impatiently. She'd been asking that for the last hour or two.

"No!" Kristen said in her most hurt voice she could muster. But then she remembered how itchy her body felt with the stupid gypsy clothes on. "On second thought, why don't you give it a try? Just remember to stay north."

"Ummmm, okay." Alexis said as she caught the compass Kristen threw at her and watched her as she flew down below deck.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." Alexis started singing with a big smile on her face.

Meanwhile below deck Kristen ripped off her clothes and quickly put on some old semi-smelly but COMFY pirate clothes. She then picked up a tri-corn hat that she also found in the chest where she found her clothes.

"Well, it smells better then that one Alexis had." Kristen said as she had flung the dirt out of it and put it on her head.

Above deck Gibbs was stirring slightly, and finally he regained full consciousness.

"Where in the bloody world am I?" he groaned as he felt a bump on his head.

"Welcome to the Sea Turtle !" Alexis said as she turned away from the wheel for a moment.

"HEY! Who said you could name it?" Kristen yelled as she rushed up toward the top deck. "I want to name it The Oyster!"

Gibbs looked around the ship and finally spotted the real name of the ship. "It's called The Aurora."

Both girls looked at Gibbs suspiciously, and then nodded to each other in agreement that Aurora was a good name.

Kristen ran over to the edge of the ship and looked to see if it really was called that. She then saw that Alexis had left the wheel and it was now spinning aimlessly in the wrong direction.

Kristen and Alexis then both ran over to the wheel and tried to stop it from spinning. But they really had no idea what they were doing currently. They both then looked at Gibbs and nodded to each other. Then they ran over to Gibbs and untied him.

"Fix it!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Fine, make the captive fix what you've broken…" Gibbs muttered.

"BROKEN? Well I'll teach you broken…" yelled Kristen as she felt for her sword…which she had left below deck when she was changing. She then ran below deck got her sword and came back up.

"NOW, I'll teach you broken" She said though she had broken out in a laughing fit and fell to the deck.

"Okay, Miss Funny Girl, get your butt up." Alexis said and kicked Kristen.

"You know for being friends and all we're pretty violent." Kristen said with a grimace.

"Pirate!" Alexis said and they both started laughing yet again.

In the meantime Gibbs had gotten everything back in order and was now wondering what was wrong with these girls, and why they had kidnapped him.

"Alright, back to business." Kristen said.

"Remember, we have to do this professionally to let Gibbs know we aren't little girls," Alexis whispered.

"So, Gibbs…TELL US WHERE JACK IS OR WE WILL THROW YOU OVERBOARD TO THE SHARKS!" Kristen said rather scary looking as she drew her sword.

"Well that's professional." Alexis muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Well me know he was headin' towards ah Aqua De Viva…" Gibbs replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah, The Fountain of Youth. But he can't be there NOW. So where in this stupid bloody endless ocean is he?" Kristen said while poking him a little at the arms with her sword.

"What she means," Alexis said as she hit Kristen in the side, "is could you please direct us in the most likely place Will is?"

"JACK!" Kristen yelled as she hit Alexis in the side also.

"Yeah, I mean Jack" Alexis said reluctantly.

Gibbs shrugged, "North?"

"Ugggggh" Kristen said as she put her sword back in place. "He doesn't know a bloody thing!"

"So, would you know where Will might be then?" Alexis said lowly so only Gibbs could hear.

Kristen was walking around the ship banging her head onto hard objects.

Gibbs shrugged again, "North?"

"You're right, this is a waste of our time!" Alexis screamed.

Kristen got really dizzy so she stumbled back to Alexis and whispered, "You steer, I pass out." And then she stumbled to below deck.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Gibbs, I'm going up the crows nest so I will see Jack's ship better when we get closer. So you're left in charge for steering."

Gibbs nodded and headed over to the wheel.

Alexis was just about to start climbing towards the crow's nest when Kristen came out from below deck with a rum bottle in her hand.

"You want some?" Kristen offered to Alexis. She was secretly going to try to make Alexis try it before she did.

Alexis didn't respond so Kristen popped the cork and took a big gulp. And as soon as she tasted it she spit it right out, unfortunately or fortunately right onto Gibbs.

Gibbs took a finger and tasted it. "Yuuuum, rum!"

"Take it!" Kristen said while stumbling toward the edge of the ship gagging all the way.

Alexis tried to suppress her laugh but couldn't take it anymore and started cracking up laughing.

"Water, water, I NEED WATER!" Kristen yelled in between gags.

All of a sudden Alexis spotted a small ship in the distance.

"Ship! Straight ahead!" she yelled.

Kristen looked up and saw it too. "It's more of a two 'o clock position…WAIT, did you say Jack?"

"No, I said ship."

"Oh" Kristen said rather disappointed. "Well it could be any bloody person then!"

Soon they caught up to the dinky ship and when Kristen saw it was Jack she started jumping up and down until they got close enough for Jack to board.

Gibbs threw down a line for Jack to grab a hold of and then he swung aboard.

Both girls screamed an ear-piercing scream.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Kristen said. She tried to move her legs toward him but she couldn't move.

Alexis couldn't move either.

Jack looked at Gibbs, and then the two girls. "Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Kristen, and this be Alexis Princess of the Sea!" Kristen said not really comprehending what she just said or anything that really was going on except Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea was six feet in front of her.

Alexis gave Kristen an evil look for introducing her and not letting her do it herself, but she then focused her attention back to Jack.

"And I'm Captain…" Jack started.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Kristen interrupted.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" Jack asked curiously.

"You have no idea." Alexis replied.

**Review!**


	7. The Brig

**Kristen: This is Alexis's Chapter ;)**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie:Haha, sorry if I get you in a bit of trouble. But good cover :P. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you like this one too.  
**

**Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres:Sorry about your cold mate, I just got over mine ;). Thanks so much for reviewing! I'll make sure to tell Alexis that you liked the fuzzy slippers, she'll be thrilled. Enjoy the new chapter!  
**

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" yelled both girls at the same time for the second time.

"Jack can you sign my sword?" Asked Kristen clutching onto his leg.

"Yeah and my bandanna!" said Alexis stumbling over her overly large pirate boots and hanging onto Jacks other leg.

Jack looked at the girls; they sure were strange…

"Oh yeah pens weren't invented yet," thought Alexis smacking Kristen on the arm.

Kristen didn't mind if the smack hurt or not she was in the company of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Gross!" yelled Alexis pointing at Kristen and jumping to her feet.

"What?" questioned Gibbs.

"Kristen drooled on me!" yelled Alexis.

After a few minutes of tugging and pulling and trying to get Kristen off of Jacks leg Alexis realized that they were drifting off into the open ocean.

"Gibbs grab the wheel." yelled Jack while pointing to Gibbs.

"Aye ,aye captain!" said Gibbs running up the stairs and grabbing the wheel.

"Gross!" said Alexis rubbing her hands on her pants.

"What's your problem?" asked Kristen as she detached herself from Jack's leg and started jumping up and down for no reason.

"You drooled on me again!" said Alexis looking down at her hands.

"Here." said Kristen pulling out a little bottle of purrel hand sanitizer and putting a thick glob on Alexis's hands.

"You sleep with that?" asked Alexis rubbing her hands together.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." said Kristen giving Alexis the head bob.

"What ever you crazy pirate." laughed Alexis as she started pulling on a rope.

"What are YOU doing?" questioned Kristen

"I'm pulling this sail thingy." said Alexis.

"You don't even know what you're doing." Kristen murmured with one hand on her hip. She knew Alexis was less interested in nautical things then she was, and thus knew a bit less.

"I'm trying to live up to my name Alexis Queen of the Seven Seas!" Alexis said with a big smile.

"Hey what's with the Seven Seas thing?" replied Kristen

"I don't know, it just sounds cool." said Alexis with a chuckle and then walked over toward the side of the ship.

"Come here, I caught a little crab." whispered Alexis to Kristen.

Kristen came over and squinted her eyes, trying to see the crab Alexis was supposedly holding. But in one swift move Alexis threw seaweed onto Kristen.

"Gross!" yelled Kristen taking out her purrel bottle and rubbing all over her face.

"That's it!" said Kristen trying to pull out her sword, but it took her a while since she was just getting used to it. Plastic and metal are very different.

"Oh shut it!" yelled Jack.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. If women/girls weren't bad luck on a ship, then they sure were annoying.

"We have to make port," said Jack to Gibbs, now ignoring the girls. "And the nearest port is Port Royal." He finished in a mellow tone.

"What are we to do with the girls?" whispered Gibbs.

"Tie them up and lock them in the brig." said Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this stinks! We're tied up once again." said Alexis while trying to untie her friend and herself.

"I saw this in a movie once." said Kristen.

"Yeah, what happens next genius?" Alexis said sarcastically.

"Well you and I go mad from the heat."

"You watch too much TV." replied Alexis reaching for a sharp piece of metal that was a few inches from her reach.

"Yes!" Alexis whispered to herself, and with a long swift slash Alexis managed to cut the rope.

"How did you do that?" asked Kristen in astonishment.

"Twelve years of torturing Barbie's and you get some ideas, you know".

"What?" questioned Kristen with an odd look on her face.

"Nevermind." said Alexis pulling at the bars that caged them in.

"Dang it we are stuck." yelled Alexis.

"Leverage." whispered Kristen. She jumped up off the ground and lifted the bench that sat in the corner; she lifted it over her head and wobbled over to the bars trying to get her sea legs. And with a pull and a tug Kristen broke the bars.

"Nice let's go!" said Alexis excitedly.

"Okay." said Kristen reaching over and grabbing Alexis and her sword and pistol.

They both ran up the stairs and flung open the door. But they both couldn't find Jack or Gibbs anywhere.

"Where is Jack and Gibbs?" asked Alexis scratching her head and looking around.

"Look." said Kristen pointing at a little rowboat. It was Jack and Gibbs rowing into Port Royal.

"They took the only rowboat we have." Alexis said sitting on an empty barrel with her face in her hands.

"Let me see that barrel." Kristen ran over and threw the barrel into the water.

As soon as Alexis could figure out what she was doing Kristen jumped into the water and smashed a hole into the barrel. The hole was big enough to put her body in. Alexis looked over the edge and saw Kristen inside the barrel like a kayak.

"What are you doing?" asked Alexis looking down at Kristen trying to maneuver the barrel.

"Come on." said Kristen starting to paddle towards land. Alexis ran to a barrel threw and it over board. She then jumped over the side of the ship.

"Start paddling!" screamed Kristen, already out of breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristen and Alexis reached Port Royals beach and ran up into town. Alexis started to search all the people walking by, trying to find Jack or Gibbs. More Jack then Gibbs though.

"Look, it's Brown's Blacksmith shop." said Kristen grabbing Alexis's arm.

As both girls looked into the window they saw Mr. Brown in a drunken sleep.

"Let's go." said Kristen opening the door and going inside.

"Wait!" said Alexis trying to stop her friend, but then following her inside.

"Wow." said Kristen, obviously ignoring Alexis. She started touching all the swords that lay on the table.

"Kristen I don't think we should be here." whispered Alexis tiptoeing across the floor.

"Cool." Kristen said taking out her own sword and comparing it with the one that lay on the table and then putting it in her own sheath.

"Kristen, you're stealing!" yelled Alexis

"I think of it as borrowing." said Kristen she then took out Alexis's sword and replaced it with a new shiny one

"Cool, now that's better." Said Alexis.

After a few minutes Alexis then heard a noise, It was the Navy right out the door "Open up " yelled a loud voice. They were stuck. But why was the bloody Navy here anyway? They had only stolen a couple swords…

**Remember to review mates!**


	8. Scruffington

**Kristen: This is my chapter, if you haven't already figured it out. lol. This chapter has spoilers for POTC3, just so you know. But really what kind of fan are you if you haven't seen it already? :P. Oh, and for those eagerly awaiting the main plot, it comes up in the next chapter!  
**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie:Thanks very much! And haha, yes I do in real life carry hand sanitizer with me at all times. Just one of my weird obsessions xD. So for the duration of this story you will most likely hear more of the hand sanitizer from me/Kristen, as it is perfectly normal :P. And you should have told those noisy construction workers to keep it down, haha. Anywho enjoy this chapter!**

Kristen stared at the door while the Navy men outside were busy knocking it down. She tried to move but couldn't find the courage. Eventually they beat down the doors and immediately she snapped out of it and yelled, "I'm innocent!"

Alexis looked at her friend in disgust, "What about me?'

"Oh yeah, she's innocent too." Kristen said and then realized that she didn't recognize any of the Navy men. "Hey, where's my Norri?"

"You mean Admiral Norrington? He's dead. Remember?" Alexis said.

One of the Navy men stepped out of the crowd looking surprised.

"He's dead?" He asked.

"Yeah, I remember now…Bootstrap Bill killed him." Kristen replied.

"Who's Bootstrap Bill?" The same Navy man asked.

"He's Will Turners father. He's a pirate obviously enough. He killed poor Norri, or should I say Scruffington!" Kristen said with a big smile.

"Scruffington?" All the navy men asked at once, as they were unconsciously putting away their weapons.

"Oh please don't make her tell that story again, I beg you!" Alexis pleaded with a slight gag.

Kristen groaned unhappily, but then realized they had a chance to escape now.

"Run!" Kristen yelled and dashed through the Navy men with Alexis on her heels.

After running quire a bit they both collapsed on the side of the road.

"So…what're we going to do now? I'm bored already." Kristen complained.

After thinking for a moment Alexis thought of an idea that put an evil smile on her face. "I know; we can find Elizabeth!"

"No!" Kristen replied sternly. "I mean, I guess we could. But no trying to kill or hurt her, okay?"

Alexis frowned as all her Barbie torturing ideas where shattered.

Kristen rolled her eyes as she could probably guess what Alexis was frowning about. "Come on, let's find Elizabeth."

A little later down the road Alexis came up with Elizabeth torture plan number fifty.

"Now can't we even just scarce her a little bit? You know, make her scream for mercy?" Alexis asked.

"No!" Kristen said for the fiftieth time. "Plus, that wouldn't work anyway, she's Pirate King! She might still look like the damsel in distress we saw in Pirates of the Caribbean one. But she has some mean skills and I don't want to get on her bad side."

"Whatever." Alexis said slightly disappointed but she knew Kristen had a point.

After thinking for a bit Alexis came to a compromise of the torture or not to torture thing. "So how about we do a thing like twenty questions? I ask ten, you ask ten. I'm not saying I wouldn't ask a few ever so slightly embarrassing questions. But what do you think?

"How about ten questions? I ask five, you ask five. Do we have an accord?" Kristen said while holding out her hand for Alexis to shake it.

"Agreed" Alexis replied and shook Kristen's hand.

"Agreed then" Kristen said with a faint smile.

Finally they found Elizabeth's house.

"So, who's gonna knock?" Alexis asked.

"Not me, it was your idea to come here anyway." Kristen said while crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll be the bold and courageous one to knock on the door." Alexis said with a snicker.

"Hey!" Kristen complained but it was to late, Alexis already knocked on the door.

A servant answered, "What can I help you with?"

"We'd like to see Elizabeth." Alexis announced.

"Mrs. Turner." Corrected Kristen with a sharp look toward Alexis.

"Yes, well…Mrs. Turner is currently not herself. So I suggest you come back later." The servant answered.

The girls looked at each other then nodded and quickly drew their swords.

"We don't really care about that. Just let us in or..." Kristen said but losing her thought.

"Else." Alexis finished.

"Yeah, or else." Kristen repeated.

The servant sighed and stepped aside as if he was used to this kind of stuff.

The girl's shrugged and then started searching the house for Elizabeth. Soon they hard someone yelling and screaming, and as they got closer and closer to the voice they found out it was Elizabeth, though the girls didn't see anyone else in the room….

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy just because I wore trousers instead of a dress one day. Well why can't I wear whatever I want? Because I'm a L.A.D.Y. A bloody lady! And my bloody husband is off on some ship in the underworld for ten years. And I, Pirate King, am stranded on Port Royal and called insane because I wore trousers!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Excuse me…Yeah…But can we interrupt your rant for a moment?" Alexis said smartly.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth said angrily. "And you better not think I'm crazy!"

"If you continue yelling to yourself I'm not promising anything. But I could care less if you wear trousers or a dress. Anyway, I'm Alexis, Queen of the Seven Seas." Alexis said proudly.

"You don't look like Tia Dalma, who is Calypso, Goddess of the Seven Seas." Elizabeth said bluntly, but she was slowly calming down.

"No, I'm Alexis, Queen of the Seven Seas. Not Goddess of the Seven Seas. See, there's a difference." Alexis replied.

"She's not really Queen of anything. Just the other day she was Princess, now she's queen. She promoted herself!" Kristen said with a laugh, but an angry look from Alexis. "Anyway, I'm Captain Kristen, Kris for short."

"You don't really look like a…" Elizabeth started but was interrupted by Alexis.

"She's not a Captain either." Alexis said.

"Okay, so you're Alexis and your Kristen. I'm…"Elizabeth said but was interrupted again, this time by Kristen.

"Elizabeth" Kristen answered. "Pirate King and wife of William Turner."

"Will-y…" Alexis mumbled happily under her breath.

"So how do you know all this stuff about me?" Elizabeth asked.

"We ask the questions first, ten to be exact. Okay?" Alexis said as she stepped out of her happy trance.

"I suppose…" Elizabeth said uncertainly.

"Question number one, did ya know your gonna have a kid?" Kristen asked.

"Ummm, no…"Elizabeth said cautiously, since she was getting a little freaked out.

"Yup, and it's a boy and is kind of funny looking but yet slightly reminds you of Jack…" Kristen said.

"What?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Never mind. Next question Alexis." Kristen said getting a little red.

"Question number two, what are you most scared of?" Alexis asked evilly.

"Hmmmm, that's a hard one. Probably the Kraken, it's so big, ugly and smelly. It also seems to make you do stuff you don't want to be sorry for…But you just can't help it…" Elizabeth said.

"Well that doesn't help me, the Kraken's dead." Alexis mumbled.

"Going along with the Kraken thing and everyone knows what happened at that scene." Kristen said rambling, and not think of what she was saying.

"Everyone?" Elizabeth asked, getting a little red.

"Well, everyone who saw Pirates of the Caribbean two." Kristen replied matter of factly.

Then Kristen saw the perplexed look on Elizabeth's face and remembered where she was. "Never mind. You wouldn't believe me if I told ya."

"Anyway, question number three, who is a better kisser, Jack or Will?" Kristen asked bluntly.

"Kristen!" Alexis yelled.

"What? Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it." Kristen replied.

After thinking silently for a short moment Elizabeth had an answer. Though she still was perplexed at these two girls and their odd questions. "Probably Jack."

"WOOT!" Kristen screamed. "Score one for JACK!"

"My turn!" Alexis yelled. "Where is Will?"

"How should I know?" Elizabeth answered quickly.

"Well, unfortunately, you're his wife." Alexis said though mumbling the word 'unfortunately'.

"If I knew where he was I'd be there right now," Elizabeth said "but most likely he's off in that bloody underworld somewhere."

"Okay question number five, Could you teach us some sword fighting skills? Will is off in the underworld as you said, and Jack is errrrrrm missing. So your…" Kristen said.

"Sure" Elizabeth cut in.

"Your our last choice, since Alexis hates you and all." Kristen finished.

"What?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Oops." Kristen said with a sheepish smile.

**Review, even if you don't have anything to say! lol**


	9. The Black Widow

**Kristen: This is Alexis's chapter, sorry it's so short. I'll put the next chapter up soon.**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: Give me the jaaaaaaar of diiiiiiirt, lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. And naw, Lizzy isn't crazy, she just needed a moment to vent off her anger at being stuck on Port Royal again. Unfortunately we couldn't let her xD.**

**Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: Thanks for reviewing, and I have no idea how 'husband of William Turner' got through my re-reads. lol. But nevertheless I have fixed it! Elizabeth is not a female impersonator, rofl.**

**kittiekat10105: Thanks for reviewing, it's nice to know another person enjoys our story. Also, we have no intention of 'bashing' Will or Elizabeth. It just happens that I dislike Will and like Elizabeth while Alexis dislikes Elizabeth and likes Will, and we both /love/ Jack. haha. It's just personal opinions and we will try to work on less 'bashing', but nothing whatsoever in our story should be taken very seriously, lol. We're just pirate crazy friends and don't think that we might be 'bashing' another character. Sorry, please accept our apologies and we will try to work on it, but no promises. haha. **

"You hate me, really?" asked Elizabeth while reaching for her sword inside her petticoat.

"Yikes!" screamed Alexis jumping back at the sight of the sword.

"I thought you two wanted to learn how to sword fight?" questioned Elizabeth turning around and walking into the closet.

"Um, yeah, that's what I thought you were doing," said Alexis pulling out her sword and holding it tight in her hands.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Alexis and Kristen. Out of corner of their eyes they saw what looked like a samurai sword was thrown Alexis's way.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Alexis while hiding behind the piano that sat in the middle of the room. Kristen ran and took a flying leap to the closest shelter. Elizabeth slowly walked out with a pistol.

"Here this is for you," said Elizabeth handing Kristen the pistol. Kristen looked down at the pistol. It was engraved with gold and had a custom fit to her hand.

"Cool," said Kristen pointing the pistol at Alexis.

"Hey watch it!" screamed Alexis grabbing the samurai sword that sat next to her.

"Wow." said both girls looking at their new weapons.

"You guys needed good weapons," said Elizabeth looking down at their old weapons in disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After a few minutes of admiring their new weapons they finely realized that they had to find Jack again, they didn't want to lose him for sure!

"We have to find Jack," said Kristen.

"Okay but you do what I say and like it," said Elizabeth.

"Excuse me," said Alexis "Kristen was talking to me."

"Oh," replied Elizabeth shocked.

"But," said Kristen scolding Alexis "you can come with us."

"But," interrupted Alexis "you listen to me."

"Hey!" screamed Kristen.

"Hay is for horses, Alexis said sarcastically

Kristen huffed and ignored Alexis.

"But I'm older so I'm the…" Interrupted Elizabeth

"Listen to me," said Alexis interrupting Elizabeth "I don't like you and you are getting on my nerves so…"

"Shhhhhhh" hushed Elizabeth.

"Did she just shush me?" yelled Alexis holding her sword tight in her hand.

"Shut up," announced Kristen.

Elizabeth opened the door and heard people talking .She closed the door behind her to muffle the sound of the girls bickering. She followed the voices down stairs to the front door. It was a black haired woman who had an evil smirk on her face. She also seemed to look down hiding her face under her hooded cape.

"May I help you?" said the doorman.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Swann," the woman said with a deep voice that echoed in the huge house.

"Mrs. Turner," said the man.

"What?" asked the woman.

"Her name is Mrs. Elizabeth Turner," announced the servant.

"Fine, Mrs. Turner," said the woman looking up and showing her piercing green eyes and looking directly at Elizabeth.

"Oh no," whispered Elizabeth. As soon as she spoke those words she ran up the stairs and into her room. Both Kristen and Alexis where still fighting. Elizabeth opened her window and threw down a rope as if she had that stored for years.

"Come on," yelled Elizabeth pushing the girls out the window.

"I'm sorry about being smart but don't kill us like this!" yelled Alexis.

"No, I'll explain every thing but now we need to get out of this house."

"You're freaking me out," yelled Alexis.

As Elizabeth turned around to yell at the girls she noticed the doorknob was slowly turning. Alexis and Kristen also noticed the knob turning, pulling out their swords and pistols they waited for the door to open. The door slowly opened but it wasn't who Elizabeth expected it to be.

"Excuse me," said the servant walking into the room "someone came to see you but she left this and she wanted you to know that that he name is The Black Widow." said the servant with a curious look on his face. He gave a small box to Elizabeth then turned around and walked out the door.

Elizabeth ran to her window and she saw a dark figure walking down the street and then she walked into a mist and seemingly disappeared. Elizabeth sat on her bed with both girls looking at the package in her hands. She then pulled the string to reveal two diamond looking gems, one was green and the other was blue.

"We have to get to Jack," said Elizabeth.

"Duh, that is what we said before!" huffed both the girls.

**Review purty please with cherries on top!**


	10. Will

**Kristen: This chapter is brought to you by mua.**

**Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: Haha, don't be depressed xD. Enjoy the chapter.**

**kittiekat10105: Aww, your welcome. This and a couple chapters after this are pre-written so you might not see a change until the current chapters. Thanks for reviewing, we really appreciate it.**

**XxHeartbreakRomancexX: Thanks a ton for reviewing, I can't believe how many people like this story!  
**

"Excuse me, but apparently you know something that we don't, and we'd like to know. Would you care to explain?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, like who is The Black Widow and what are the pretty gems about?" Echoed Alexis.

"Well, The Black Widow and her sister, the Anaconda were both Calypso's servants long long ago. When Calypso was imprisoned to her human form, Tia Dalma, they also were imprisoned to a human form. While The Anaconda, also known as Annie, was transformed to a humble servant with power over snakes. The Black Widow, who really doesn't have a different name, was transformed to a high society widow with power over spiders…" Elizabeth started.

At the word spider Kristen shuddered. She knew a Black Widow was a spider…But she had hoped it would just mean a widow dressed in black.

Elizabeth continued, "The power appealed to The Black Widow's dark side and she slowly regained her powers, but she used them for evil purposes. Anyway when Calypso was turned back into herself she offered to change the sisters back too. But The Black Widow declined and instead turned into an evil monster. Using her powers for evil selfish pursuits. So Annie decided not to be changed also. She is the only antidote to whatever The Black Widow might poison, so to say, someone with." Elizabeth finished.

"How do you know all of this?" Kristen asked.

"Pirates exchange stories." Elizabeth said with a sheepish smile.

"So you've never actually met either of them?" Alexis asked.

"No…that's why we need to find Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"What's up with the pretty gems then?" Alexis asked.

"Well, they're so pretty, I doubt they'll do us any harm." Kristen said, not having any idea how wrong she was.

Elizabeth looked skeptical but finally just shrugged.

"Let's find Jack then!" they all said at the same time.

Alexis flung her old sword aside, she had a Samurai Sword now, what did she need an old rusty one for?

Kristen had different ideas, as much as a pistol was super cool, she still wanted a sword. So she tucked it inside her belt right by her sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After going through various pubs and taverns they finally found Jack with Gibbs at his side.

Both the girls almost squealed at seeing him again.

"Jaaaaaaaack," called Kristen while she tapped him on the shoulder form behind.

"AHHH!" Jack yelled, thinking it was a woman about to slap him. The last thing he had on his mind was the two stowaway escapees that rescued him without rum in the middle of nowhere. They were more like rescuers then stowaway escapees then…but who know what exactly he thought with his twisted mind.

"Ah, couldn't resist me luv?" Jack asked as he saw Elizabeth.

"Don't fool yourself Jack! We only came to get some help from you as The Black Widow just visited and left me this." Elizabeth said as she opened the box again to revel the two gems.

The smile quickly disappeared when he saw that and he quickly started for the door, everyone following him.

"This is not good. Probably some evil curse set upon those thingamajigs. We better get this to Annie right now." Jack said with his usual facial expressions.

"But where might we find her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Heard she took up Tia Dalma's old place." Gibbs replied.

"We better get going then." Elizabeth said.

"To the Sea Turtle III!" Alexis yelled happily

"Oyster!" Kristen argued.

"It's the Aurora for crying out loud!" yelled Gibbs, but then he remembered the big lumps on his head and started rubbing them again.

"Oh yeah." both the girls said as they remembered their previous argument.

Later, once they had set sail on the Aurora chaos broke out.

"I found the ship, I get to steer!" Alexis yelled as she turned the wheel randomly.

"But you don't even know where you're going. Plus I'm Pirate King, I steer!" Elizabeth said and snatched the wheel away from Alexis.

"Hey!" Alexis complained.

"Hay is for horses!" Kristen mocked. She had given up attempting to steer. She was now leaning against the side of the ship. "I say Jack should steer. He's the only one who knows where to go." Kristen continued.

Gibbs didn't even TRY to mention he was the one that mentioned it in the first place.

"I think that's a great idea!'' Jack said with a big smile as he took has position at the helm.

Later, after a couple more arguments things finally settled down. And since it was starting to get dark Alexis and Kristen were setting the lanterns aflame around the ship.

"I don't know about you, but it seems to me Jack kind of ignores us most of the time." Alexis said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel, plus I think he's scared of me or something." Kristen replied with a small chuckle. "But maybe he just needs more persuading."

Alexis laughed out loud and a few crewmembers turned to stare.

"What're you looking at?" she asked with a stern look.

"Nothing!" They hastily replied and returned to their work.

Kristen shook her head and rolled her eyes at the same time, making her suddenly very dizzy.

"So, I'm bored, what're going to do?" Kristen said after she stopped feeling dizzy.

"This is the Pirates of the Caribbean world, there has to be something we can do." Alexis said as she lighted the last lantern.

"I'm going to find Jack," Kristen said since she couldn't think of anything else. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'll watch." Alexis said with a smile.

"Whatever." Kristen replied and walked toward Jack, and then right in front of him and the ships wheel.

"Jack?"

Jack looked a little startled. "Yes, luv?"

"Could ye teach me a lil bit o' bit abou' sailing this here boat…I mean ship." Kristen said while putting on her best Pirate act. She didn't mention the fact that she already knew most of the things anyway, from book reading and personal experience.

Jack seemed to ponder over the question for a bit then replied, "Sure, luv."

Kristen beamed and shot an 'I told you so' look at Alexis.

"Now, if ye turn the wheel left, thee ships goes left…" he started amusingly enough to Alexis. But thankfully for Kristen, a song all of a sudden started. A haunting eerie yet beautiful song. It started low, and then went to an almost ear piercing level. Everyone except the girls and Jack went into a weird dream-like state. Both the girls gasped at the same time.

"Sirens!" they yelled, remembering the second book in the Young Jack Sparrow series.

Jack turned pale, "Yes," he said in a small voice.

"Help me tie up the sailors to he mast before they start trying to kill themselves or worse, us." Kristen said quickly as she recited the events in the Jack Sparrow book to herself.

Both the girls, and Jack, started searching franticly for rope.

Finally Alexis came from below deck with a bunch of rope and threw it down on the deck, trying to untangle it, "Some help here please?"

Kristen ran towards Alexis and helped her untangle the rope.

They quickly herded everyone together and started tying the crew to the mast when the song changed ever so slightly.

Elizabeth started clutching her throat, like she was trying to choke herself and mumbling to herself, "Must find Will, must go to Will"

"Oh shut up you big baby." Alexis snarled as she pried Elizabeth's hands away from her throat, though if it was up to her she'd just leave her be.

Gibbs started muttering to himself about rum and where to get it.

Kristen started rambling as she tied Gibbs to the mast, "Rum is a vile drink, tastes nasty and ruins your liver not to mention peoples lives around you."

One strange look from Jack and she added, "Rums GOOD!"

Jack nodded in approval then made a gesture toward the two girls, "So, why aren't you affected by this…song?"

"Well, because our greatest desire is to be here. In the PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN WOLRD!" Alexis shouted.

Kristen nodded, "And we know why you aren't affected. Your great desire is…" she paused for dramatic effect. "Freedom! Which you almost lost to the sirens before."

Jack looked suspiciously at the two girls. "How do you know so much about me, I know I'm famous and all…but…?"

"We've read the Young Jack Sparrow book series, we've seen all three movies, and we have the video games and the posters and the…Oops." Kristen said as she caught herself as to what she was actually saying.

"Oh, well the makes perfect sense." Jack said and continued tying up his crew to the mast. But inside he was thinking maybe _she_ had a little too much rum.

Then one sailor, whose greatest desire was either to learn how to swim or see the bottom of the ocean, escaped and plunged into the ocean.

The girls ran to the side of the ship and were trying to find out how to save the poor, though dumb, drowning sailor. But the ocean was getting much to choppy to jump in after him. And they had used all the rope to tie the sailors up to the mast till the song passed, though it seemed like it would never pass.

Then out of the depths of the ocean a certain ship emerged, The Flying Dutchman. Here to ferry the drowned sailor to the other side.

Elizabeth's eyes brightened and it was as if the song had been broken. Apparently the Siren can only sing until someone's desire is then reached, then the song is broken. Elizabeth struggled free of her bounds and rushed toward the side of the ship closest the to Dutchman.

"Will!" she yelled.

Will instantly teleported (to the enjoyment of the girls. How cool is teleporting?) over to the Aurora, ignoring the half-dead/not dead semi-drowned sailor.

Then all the nasty mushiness started. Kristen wasn't much of a mushy person so she kept her eyes on the other sailors.

Meanwhile Alexis was trying to restrain herself from jumping up and own and screaming like a crazy fangirl.

Kristen was completely disgusted as soon as Will came aboard. She only tolerated him for two reasons. One, Alexis. Two, he had once saved Jack's life. Only two little things keeping Kristen's mouth shut.

After all the mushiness was over Will surveyed what the ship looked like with the struggling sailors tied to the mast, who had no idea as to what was going on. "What happened here?"

Elizabeth looked around, "Well, I don't really know."

Kristen refused to answer a question of Will's, Alexis was too paralyzed so that left Jack to answer the question…who was already trying to forget this whole ordeal. But he finally gave in after the long awkward silence. "Sirens."

Well that was a long explanation, Kristen thought as she laughed inside.

"Who are these two…children?" Will finally asked.

Alexis smiled; at least she wasn't invisible.

Kristen took offence.

"We nay be children! We're kick-butt pirate teenagers with issues! Beware of the purrel hand sanitizer!" The last part was completely random, but she had aimed to intimidate Will with her uncanny imitation of Barbossa.

It came off as a corny and slightly sick imitation of Barbossa, and it didn't quite intimidate Will. It did mange to freak him out though.

**Review, savvy?**


	11. Annie

**Kristen: Haha, glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter, with all the Will-yness xP. Anywho, this is Alexis's chapter. But I also have to warn you that I honestly don't hate Will that much, it's just used for humor in this chapter. Also, when we get into the new chapters (like a said before, the ones before and a couple more to come are pre-written) the characters in my chapters will probably be more in character. As I have been writing with pirate withdraw symptoms, lol. I had actually lost all the pirate movies, and hadn't seen them for like three months. I _just_ found them and I'm watching them over and over again, xD. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Ummm, Oh, alright... Well my name is Will Turn…" before Will could say a word Kristen then interrupted.

"Hello Turner," She said sarcastically and stuck her nose up at him.

"Do I know you?" replied Will. He thought he would of recognized these 'kick but pirate teenagers with issues', but who knows?

"I hope not," Kristen said just as sarcastically as before.

"Hello gorgeous," said Alexis in an unusual Brooklyn style voice.

Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Jack and Kristen looked at Alexis in shock.

"What?" asked Alexis.

The only sound she could hear was the faint sound of the waves against the ships.

"Never mind," said Alexis with her head looking down at her feet and walking out of sight.

"Alright," started Jack but Kristen interrupted as usual.

"We have to get to Annie," said Kristen.

"But we don't know which way to go," announced Alexis, they had lost their way with the Siren incident.

"She's right but I do. We could tie the Aurora to the Dutchmen and it could pull the Aurora," Will said.

Of course, Will can find and do anything, Kristen thought to herself. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

As the crew of the Dutchmen and the Aurora managed to reach the swamp of their past adventures they saw Tia Dalmas shack laid alone and dark in the distance. A small boat lead the crew through the heavy fog.

"This is so creepy," said Kristen and Alexis.

"Look, we're here," said Gibbs pointing at the fast approaching shack.

"You go first," whispered Alexis pushing Kristen in front of her. Kristen took out her pistol and tapped at the door with the crew behind.

"Come in," said a loud woman's voice Kristen hid behind Alexis.

"Ok I'll be the man," yelled Alexis puffing out her chest. Turning around and looking at the crew she deflated.

"Will, can you be the man? I don't want to be the man," Alexis yelped.

"Yeah, you're the man," Kristen said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking," Alexis snapped.

"We were better off with Alexis leading," said Kristen.

"Hey," yelled Will and Alexis at the same time. Alexis looked at Will with a blank stare and a smirk on her face as he opened the door.

"Hello," yelled Will with the crew close behind.

"Are you William Turner?" said a voice that echoed out of a shadowed corner.

"Yes," Will said.

The person walked into the light revealing her face. She was a tall woman with brown hair and green highlights that matched her eyes. The thing that interested the crew was the snake that sat on her shoulder. She circled the crew and eyed them up and down.

"And this must be Alexis," said the woman pointing at Kristen.

"And you are Kristen, the two stowaways," said the woman mixing the girls names up.

"Actually I'm Kristen and she's Alexis, and we aren't stowaways we are kick butt pirate teens with issues," Kristen said sarcastically and a little annoyed.

"Please come in, and sit down," said the woman with a chuckle.

At the sight of the snake Alexis clung onto Will's arm.

"I think I'm going to puke," said Kristen looking at Alexis.

"Shut up," Alexis snapped.

"We need to know what these are for," said Elizabeth ignoring the girls and showing her the gems.

"You know I demand payment, just like the resident here before me did," Annie said simply.

"And that we don't have," said Alexis walking out the door looking at her feet.

"But I do," said Kristen taking off her hat and dumping the coins onto the table.

"You two come here," said Annie "please sit".

Both girls sat down watching her snake slither up and down her neck.

"You're not from around here, are you?" asked Annie looking at both girls.

"What makes you think that?" said both girls looking at each other in shock.

"Before when Calypso was still a woman she told me that two young girls would be the keepers of the orbs and the weapons. The weapons," Annie said as she pointed toward Alexis's samurai sword and Kristen's pistol, "I gave to Elizabeth with instructions to give to you girls. She had good judgment; I could trust her to give it to the right ones, which she did."

"What about the scary widow lady?" Kristen said.

"Yeah and what about those gemmy things, you still didn't tell us what there for!" yelled Alexis getting freaked out by the snake that slithered up and down her neck.

Jack circled the woman while trying to dodge the bottles that hung from the ceiling.

"The Black Widow, my sister, unexpectedly got her hands on the orbs and turned their purpose around, that is how you met those sirens. She gave them to you in attempt to kill you, in one way or another. She knew that you two girls would mean the end of herself, and she will do anything to stop you. You must not let her. Now give me the orbs," said Annie while petting her snake.

Elizabeth came swiftly forward, carrying the box that contained the strange orbs. Annie snatched the gems from Elizabeth and the weapons out of the girl's hands.

"Hey!" yelled both girls when they were de-weaponed.

Annie ignored the two girls and opened a compartment on the handle of each weapon placing the green gem inside Alexis's sword and the blue gem in Kristen's pistol. The gems glowed within as she handed both girls their weapons back.

"These will help you against the Black Widow, I reversed them once again to their original purpose, so you don't need to fear of any Sirens anymore." Annie then sat down petting her pet again.

"Hey, what makes you think we are going to stay long enough to defeat her?" said Alexis.

"You will not go home, as simple as that," Annie announced.

Alexis and Kristen stepped back almost hitting the wall looking shocked and upset at the same time.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the crew gave them odd looks; they hadn't really been listening very well.

"What about Will?" asked Elizabeth.

"What about Will?" questioned Annie.

"Now that he's here with me, won't he be all…" Elizabeth couldn't finish her sentence as she looked down and leaned into Will.

"What dear love, is trying to say is how did William come here and not turn all Jonesy, savvy?" said Jack grabbing one of the apples that sat in a bowl in the middle of the table.

"That soon will be answered," said Annie with a smirk, the answer wasn't that hard really, at least the girls should be smart enough to understand it.

"Ye ain't much of help are ye?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh no," yelled Alexis "we did not come all this way just to hear you say soon it will be answered, in other words, you're worthless." Alexis then surprisingly jumped up on the table and drew her sword.

It took a second for the crew to comprehend that Alexis actually stood up for herself and the crew, against a snake lady. Since everybody could pretty much tell she hated snakes.

"Um, please?" Alexis said sheepishly. The only noise that Annie was making was the noise her snake made which was a distinct hiss.

"Please leave," Annie demanded.

"No," said the crew. She jumped up out of her seat and pushed the crew out the door. They all followed her commanded like some one was moving them but they where moving themselves. Jack was the last one out the door. He tried to avoid the terrifying snake.

"You know you should get a good cat for yourself love." Jack said with a snicker. She gave him a scolding face and slammed the door shut.

"What do we do now?" asked Will

"I don't know," replied Jack still watching the shack vanish throw the fog as they rowed farther and farther away.

**Review or be doooooomed, savvy? lol**


	12. Death

**This is my chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! And I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and haven't had enough time to get on here. Or talk to Alexis, haha. I bet she's mad at me...oopsys lol.**

* * *

**kittiekat10105: I hate hate _hate_ spiders. Even more then I do in this chapter/story, I made myself look brave. haha.**

**Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: Anaconda, mate. What kind of snake do you own?**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: As Annie said, 'That will soon be answered', lol.**

* * *

"Well I know what to do!" yelled Kristen enthusiastically. "We kick that black widows butt to..." she lost her thought and made something up "...to...Rums...Ville. Yeah to Rumsville..."

"Aye!" Alexis said loudly in agreement.

Everyone else was silent.

"...or not..." Kristen said and looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"Well dear stowaway teen pirate escapees have a point. She'll never leave us alone, 'tis almost as bad as ol' crabface Calypso." Jack said as he munched on the apple he'd 'borrowed with every intention of giving back' from Annie's. But just as he'd said the word crabface Calypso a small wave hit the rowboat just right and the apple flew out of his hand and into the ocean. "Bugger."

* * *

Soon the small rowboat reached the Aurora and Dutchman and all of them were hauled back on board. Except Will of course, he was showing off and used his teleportation powers to meet them atop the Aurora. But once everyone was on board a silence drifted between them. Of course the question mostly in their minds was what to do with Will. Send him back off to the Dutchman to do his soul saving or whatever it is work, or keep him here and risking him getting…Jonesy? Elizabeth spoke up first.

"So, Will, what are you going to do now?" she asked, fighting back tears. She didn't want to lose him again, but Pirate Kings don't cry either.

Will shifted his weight to his other foot, he was just as uncertain as the rest of the crew. He let out a long sigh and looked at Elizabeth, knowing he wanted to stay with her more then anything. But he also had to fulfill his duties given to him by Calypso.

"I…I don't know. I guess I probably should leave, just in case. I can always come back, I think." He said, a smile forced upon his face. He brushed a strand of hair that was in Elizabeth's face back behind her ear. He then started leaning in to her when Alexis interrupted.

"Hey!" she yelled, hands covered over her face in a shield.

Will pulled abruptly back from Elizabeth and looked at the girl.

"What?" he asked obviously puzzled.

Alexis blushed, her face turning beet red.

"Oh, did I say something? You know it might have been the seagulls…" she rambled on, eyes looking at everything else but him.

Still puzzled Will shook his head and looked at Elizabeth once more, but not leaning in this time.

"Goodbye." he said simply, and started walking back over to his ship.

"Goodbye!" Elizabeth yelled to him in reply and looked away, not being able to see him leaving once again.

"Before you go Will, I have one question for you." Kristen said, speaking for the first time in a while now.

Will turned around, looking at the girl with curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you a eunuch?" she asked with a completely straight face, she was serious. But a hint of a smirk crossed her lips.

Will's eyes bulged to the point of almost popping out of his head. He shot a furious glance at Jack.

"What have you put in these little girls minds?" he yelled at Jack, eyes full of anger.

"Nothing, I swear! But do tell…" Jack replied, arms held up in an 'I don't know' gesture. Laughter filled his voice.

Will let out a loud sigh and instantly teleported back to his ship. Everybody could tell his face was beet red.

"First, we aren't little girls! How many times do we have to say this? We're kick butt pirate teens with issues! Secondly, you are a eunuch, aren't you?" Kristen yelled loudly, so he could hear it from the Dutchman.

Kristen waited for an answer, but apparently he was ignoring her. She was about to yell something again when both Elizabeth and Alexis came over to her and slapped her.

"Shut up!" they yelled in unison, then gave each other bad looks.

"Ouch…" Kristen moaned and rubbed her cheeks, red splotches in the form of handprints on both cheeks.

"I understand, luv. It hurts doesn't it?" Jack asked, as he remembered the multiple times he had got slapped.

Kristen nodded silently and gave bad looks to Alexis and Elizabeth both.

The Dutchman was now cut off from the Aurora and slowly drifted away and then disappeared in a flash all together. Everyone stared memorized, but Jack recovered first.

"Come'on ye lazy sacks of scum, all hands to deck. Weigh anchor!" he shouted, hands flaring all over the place in his attempt at readable gestures.

"Oh, so where are we going?" Kristen asked curiously, turning around to face him.

Jack looked at her, made a weird looking face and then sighed.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

Kristen rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"We have to find The Black Widow I suppose," she answered, her eyes fixated on the compass attached to his side. Fortunately he got the message. He nodded and reluctantly handed her the compass.

"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want…" Kristen said over and over again. Jack eyed her suspiciously, but she ignored him. The compass went around and around and around, she closed her eyes and focused more. When she finally opened her eyes it was pointing in a direction. She showed it to Jack and he called out his orders. But she didn't hand the compass back to Jack yet. She ran over to Alexis and smiled while saying excitingly, "I knew what I wanted!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and snatched the compass out of her friend's hand. It immediately pointed toward where the Dutchman was last seen. She sighed.

"Weirdo…" Kristen said while laughing and stole the compass back. She handed it back to Jack unwillingly. Jack took no notice; he was still handing out orders to the small crew. He was slightly worried, since the direction the compass had pointed was Tortuga. Anybody sane knew when an evil spider lady was in a town full of evil pirates; no good would come of it.

* * *

As the crew expertly berthed the Aurora at the docks of Tortuga, Jack rummaged through the cabins of the ship trying to find more rum. Finally he found a couple bottles and practically ran up deck.

"Let's celebrate, drinks all around!" he yelled and threw a couple bottles at no one in particular. None of them dropped before greedy hands grabbed them. He now popped the cork and started guzzling the whole bottle down.

Kristen looked at the rum bottles warily…It looked so good. But she didn't want a repeat of near puke experience like earlier. She walked slyly over to Alexis and put on a big smile.

"Hey! You should try some rum, you never know, you might like it!" she said cheerfully at Alexis, hoping that she would of forgotten about earlier.

Alexis rolled her eyes, but secretly peeked out from the corner of them to see where the rum was stashed…Maybe it was only Kristen didn't have a tolerance of it…she was just delicate and that is why she almost puked. Alexis finally shook her head. No, she was sure she wouldn't like it.

"Stop persuading me Kristen!" Alexis yelled finally.

"You're no fun!" Kristen yelled back and pounded off, probably pouting.

* * *

Soon they all disembarked the Aurora, of course a few crewmembers stayed behind lest the original owners found it. Kristen and Alexis teamed together, trying to find any trace of The Black Widow. Jack, Elizabeth and Gibbs teamed together too, trying to find her. But it was none of them that finally found her. It was just an odd crewmember, which actually wasn't even looking. He was going to the pub and getting some more rum. Pirates can never have enough rum. Anywho, he immediately saw The Black Widow. She was very easy to spot. Woman with pitch black hair, spider tattoos and coal black eyes. She also had a few creepy crawly things that looked like spiders perched atop her head, but they were barely noticeable since they were the same color as her hair. He tried to coolly exit the place and tell his captain, but he was shaking so much he stumbled and fell flat on his face trying to get up. The Black Widow took notice of him and got up, and seemingly 'floated' over to him.

"Who are you?" she said. He shivered again; the air around her was cold.

"No one!" he said and gulped.

"You have seen my sister, Annie, haven't you?" she said frighteningly.

He didn't respond, rather he started trembling violently. Finally he found his voice.

"Ye..ye…yesssss." he said, shivering and trembling still. He knew he couldn't lie to this woman. It was like she already knew the answer anyway.

She picked him up by his shirt collar and dragged him outside the pub; here in the daylight he could see the spiders crawling all over her. They scurried around her arms and slowly made their way down to her hand, which were only inches away from his face. She dragged him mercilessly toward the ally, and let him fall finally. Spiders crawled all over his face and he started to freak out, he swatted at them, but seemed to always miss. Finally he lay still, dead, in the alleyway.

But all of the commotion brought Kristen and Alexis to the scene. They stared at the man with wide eyes. The Black Widow did this? How horrible…they both thought. Little did they know she was right behind them. They felt cold breath on their necks and turned around to face her. Only a few spiders still lingered on her, most of them were still on the dead crewmember. But no matter Kristen shivered and started freaking out at the sight of them.

"Get awaaaaaaaay!" she screamed at her loudest, momentarily making Alexis and The Black Widow deaf. But it also brought Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs and a few random crewmembers around.

Alexis held her ears in pain. Ouch, she thought and started shaking her head, trying to get that ringing sound out of her ears.

After she was done screaming Kristen pulled out her pistol, aiming it for the Black Widows head. But her hand was shaking violently.

Alexis pulled out her special samurai sword too. Her hands were shaking also, but much much less then Kristen's.

Everyone else drew his or her swords in unison.

But once the Black Widow regained her hearing all she did was laugh. A loud and annoying laugh. Out of seemingly nowhere a bunch of scummy looking pirates surrounded them all. It was ten to fifty. What were the odds?

Whatever they were, they certainly weren't in their favor.

The sound of a gunshot broke the silence.

Kristen's pistol smoked, her hand still trembling in fear. She was much more afraid of the spiders then the woman, and just wanted to run away. But she couldn't do that; no matter how scared she was she wasn't a coward. So she pulled her trigger. Though her hand had been trembling so much she thought she had hit Alexis for a second. But as soon as the smoke cleared she saw she had hit her target.

Alexis looked at her friend, obviously completely astonished. She had hoped she wouldn't shoot, because she also saw her friends hands were shaking so much, and she thought she would certainly shoot her by mistake.

But a small chuckle emerged from deep in The Black Widow's throat. She swiftly stole a sword from a nearby pirate (that was on her side) and stabbed Kristen right in the chest.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. But I can dispose of you." She said and laughed loudly. She had gotten the information from the other crewmember that they had visited Annie's, but what she didn't know was Annie did reverse the orbs back to their original purpose, to protect the girls.

Kristen had found out it odd that she wasn't dead yet; she didn't even feel any pain. But she knew she should probably be dead now, maybe she was just in shock? So she made some overdramatic acting moves and fell to the ground. That was what your supposed to do when your stabbed in the chest with a sword, right? But she still wasn't dead; she still didn't feel any pain. She jumped up from the ground and pulled the sword out of her chest with one clean movement and held it in her hand now, pointing it at the Black Widows throat.

Alexis smiled; maybe she had picked up some Aztec gold or something? Whatever it was, her friend wasn't dead! She then looked at her friend, being all brave and heroic when she just had a sword stuck in her chest a moment ago. She frowned; this wasn't quite like Kristen. Did a brick hit her head or was she just in a different kind of shock then the usual?

"Ah, but apparently you can't get rid of me that easily either." Kristen said to The Black Widow with a snicker as she interrupted Alexis's thinking.

"And don't you dare try that one me!" Alexis snapped as she pointed her special samurai sword at the Black Widow's throat also.

* * *

**Review or I'll set my attack dog on you, wait, nevermind. All he'd do is lick you to death. But he can bark scary, go German Shepherds! Anywho, as you see I found out how to use the horizontal ruler. Yay me!**


	13. Bad Jack!

**Sorry again for the wait, _Alexis_ was taking long on the chapter. Though I will say it wasn't entirely her fault, she had some excuse about her computer breaking or losing it on the chapter, haha. Anyway, throughout the story I have been calling Alexis's sword a 'special samurai sword' but as you see in this chapter it is obviously called a katana. So...I will attempt to call it that from now on, but not promises. **

* * *

**kittiekat10105: Awww, thanks mate ;).**

**Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: Thank-you, thank-you -bows-, lol. Ahhhh, pink snake. Cool :D. And I actually didn't have Narissa in mind at all when I thought up the description of her (though Alexis might of), I really don't know if we got inspiration off of anybody. I have a weird imagination, and I bet Alexis does too, so who knows? But I did just find out a couple days ago there is a super(hero/villain, can't remember)named The Black Widow xD. P.S. I know, but it just seemed right for Annie -shrugs-. Actually I got _her_ inspiration from a villain in The Young Jack Sparrow Series. It was only vaugly (sp?) on my mind though, I hope I didn't copy directly xD. Anywho, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

The Black Widow gave out a surprised look as if she was shocked to see Kristen still alive. She looked down at their weapons and gave them a dark hateful look.

"So, you _have_ met my sister?" she said, rather then asked.

"Yeah, so?" said Alexis, still holding out her katana sword.

The Black Widow pulled out a black bladed sword that had a black and red handle. It had a long red string at the end with a black gem that glowed in the shape of a spider. The crew became more alert.

"Your friend is afraid of spiders, no?" said the Black Widow stepping closer to Kristen. Kristen stepped back and fell, behind her was Jack. He moved a step backwards and she fell on her butt.

"Ouch," she whined as she rubbed her hindquarters and struggled to stand back up quickly.

The Black Widow gave a mocking smile toward the two girls, but mainly Kristen.

"Did my sister tell you what the gems where for?" she asked, more curious then anything.

The crew grew silent, not a peep was heard from them.

"Maybe, why do _you_ want to know?" squeaked Alexis.

"Ah, well she then must have told you they are teleports from your world to this world, eh?" The Black Widow said with an evil smile.

Kristen and Alexis exchanged glances, yup, the spider lady defiantly was behind on current events.

Suddenly she jolted towards a dark ally and before they could look around she was already gone without a trace.

"Where did she go?" questioned a confused Gibbs.

"What did she mean from _your_ world?" asked Elizabeth. Kristen and Alexis looked at each other and then down at their feet.

"Well?" asked Elizabeth a second time.

"We're not your little puppy dogs, we don't take commands from you," exclaimed Alexis. Kristen gave her a weird look, little puppy dogs, huh?

"Excuse me?" snapped Elizabeth.

"You heard me," snapped Alexis back.

"What's your proble? What have I ever done to _you_?" Asked Elizabeth, glaring at Alexis.

Alexis was about to open her mouth again but Kristen cut in the middle of the fighting girls.

"Oh, SHUT IT!" yelled Kristen imitating Jack.

Jack looked at Kristen and looked pleased but at the same time a little freaked out.

"There's a scary freaky spider lady out there and we have to do something about it, SAVVY?" continued Kristen with a big grin on her face.

"Young love is right," admitted Jack while walking slowly forward resting his hand on Kristen's shoulder.

"My life is now complete," said Kristen looking up at Jack with a big smile.

"Now let's get some rum, drinks all around!" Kristen yelled, big smile still on her face.

* * *

The night went by quickly and was filled with drunken pirates and rum. Lots and lots of rum. The small crew made their way back to the ship while leaving a few crewmembers behind. But something was wrong on board the Aurora. It was quiet, too quiet.

"I figured you might need a little help," said a voice from a dark corner of the ships' deck. Suddenly Annie walked out, equipped with sword and new clothes. But she didn't seem like the same woman they met back at the shack. She had brown hair with green highlights that was twisted up into a bun and displaying a snake tattoo on her neck. She also had a sun kissed complexion, her eyes were light green in color matching her hair. The crew could hardly believe their eyes.

"What happened to you?" asked Kristen and Alexis at the same time.

"Before I had withdrawal from the sea," exclaimed Annie looking over the side of the ship and watching her reflection in the waves.

Kristen and Alexis exchanged glances.

"So you mean to tell us that you are like that because of the sea?" asked Kristen with one crooked eyebrow, something she had practiced and perfected. Annie shook her head and shrugged.

Alexis and Kristen looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, lets not just sit here, we have a treasure to go after," said Jack while shouting out orders.

"Yeah, you heard what Captain Sparrow said you cowardice dogs," slurred Kristen trying to imitate Jack.

"Treasure to go after? Huh? You mean The Black Widow, right?" Alexis asked, obviously confused.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly. "Yeah, sure luv, that's what I meant."

Kristen raised her eyebrow again, but dismissed the fact.

Jack returned to his Captaining duties while Alexis and Kristen argued over something pointless.

"Hey you, miss big mouths, I have a special job for you," A random crewmember said and handed the girls a mop and a bucket of grease.

"What happened to Mister Clean?" questioned Kristen while looking into the bucket. The crewmember-who we will now call Seacat for no real reason except it's funny and easier to refer to then random crewmember-rolled his eyes while he walked away.

Alexis put the mop into the bucket and plopped it onto the deck and the grease splattered onto Kristen's face.

"Ewww…. that's nasty!" Kristen moaned while pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer and rubbing it all over her face.

The sun started to set and they were headed for open ocean.

* * *

"Hey, Alexis, do you know where we're going exactly to find The Black Widow?" Kristen asked as she reluctantly helped Alexis with the deck cleaning.

"Umm, no, do you?" Alexis replied.

"No…" Kristen said and glanced Jack's way. He was showing coordinates to Gibbs and then Gibbs was relaying the orders.

"Does _Jack_ know?" Alexis asked, also glancing at Jack.

"Well, unless his greatest desire is to find The Black Widow, which I doubt, then the answer would have to be no." Kristen replied, finally catching on.

"Well…this is good." Alexis said sarcastically and huffed.

* * *

**Review, review, please! And sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please point them out so I can fix them, I am supposed to be Alexis's Chapter Beta Reader, but I frequently miss stuff -evil snicker-.**

* * *


	14. Bathroom Break

**Kristen: I am so sorry for making you wait so long, I sure hope you haven't forgotten about this story, lol. Anyway, I finally got un-busy and I got a big burst of inspiration. I am posting two chapters at once and Alexis is right now working on the 16th chapter, so that should be up soon too. Please forgive me and enjoy the two new chapters!  
**

* * *

**kittiekat10105: Most likely eventually they'll find out, but not quite yet. And thanks for the compliment, me and Alexis both appreciate it.**

** TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: lol, and the hand sanitizer will make another cameo in this chapter.  
**

**Medusa Sparrow-Descouedres: Alexis has another...interesting short conversation with Elizabeth in either this chapter or the next chapter, enjoy, lol.**

**And yes, me and the hand sanitizer are very good friends, P**

**Oh, and The Young Jack Sparrow series are at Wal-Marts and Targets. In Target you will find them in the 8-9 year old section I believe, rofl. Obviously they are targeted to younger audiences. Though that oddly dosen't stop me and Alexis. We have to get our pirate fix somehow, we don't care how much of an easy read it is. rofl.**

* * *

"So, who's going to get Jack back on track?" Asked Alexis while she and Kristen continued swabbing the deck.

"Not me, I gotta pee!" moaned Kristen, as she crossed her legs and started doing a dance.

"Hey we just rhymed!" Alexis said enthusiastically.

"I don't care if we rhymed, I gotta pee! Really really bad!" Kristen said and continued doing her dance, not even paying attention to the swab in her hand.

"Well, just go, somewhere. How did you go before?" Asked Alexis.

"I held it...until Tortuga...both times," Kristen replied with a pained expression on her face.

"Me too. Awwwww man, now I have to go too!" Alexis said and slapped Kristen.

"Hey!" Kristen yelled rather loudly. A few crewmembers, including Seacat, stared at them for a moment.

Alexis ignored Kristen and sighed while still swabbing the deck. "Well, this is a...complication."

"Ya think? Oooooh, I gotta go gotta go gotta gooooooo," Kristen said continued to dance.

"All right, let's think this through. Do you have any idea what kind of bathroom is on this ship?" Alexis asked Kristen, she was now also doing a dance.

"Yes, at the bow of the ship there's a _grate._"

"Oh, and I thought Port-O-Potties were bad."

"Yeah, I am _not_ peeing in a grate."

The girls thought for a moment and suddenly Kristen and Alexis both shouted at the same time.

"I have an idea!" they both yelled.

"What's yours?" Alexis asked.

"We go to Annie and Elizabeth and see what they do," Kristen said proudly, she thought it was quite a good idea.

"Well _they_ probably don't have issues with peeing in a grate," muttered Alexis, though loud enough for Kristen to hear her.

"Well what's your bright idea then?" Kristen asked with a scowl.

"We trick Jack into docking at an island," Alexis said, glancing over at Jack.

"Won't that be hard? And I don't think I can wait that long," moaned Kristen, she had momentarily stopped dancing, but now she resumed.

"Well, let's try anyway. I am _not_ peeing in a grate."

"You got that right, alright, let's try. Oh I know just the thing..."

* * *

"Jack?" Kristen and Alexis asked at the same time as they tapped him on the shoulders.

Jack jumped around to see who it was.

"Oh, hello young luvs."

"We have been thinking, and maybe finding the The Black Widow can wait. There is a tale of some great treasure being hidden on Mona Island, just a little east of where we are now," Alexis said, then looked for Kristen to continue.

"Yes, and the finding of said talked about treasure will bring great fortune to whomever that might find said great treasure and gain fame. And said people that finds said treasure and said fortune will gain said fame. So it won't be a great deal of work to find said treasure and get said fortune if said people go through the town of said island and work our way to the gaining of said fame by finding said treasure and getting said fortune, savvy?"

"Though how will I know said treasure, said fortune and said fame are real and you are being completely and unescapingly honest?" said Jack with a look of amazement at Kristen.

Kristen looked at Alexis, and Alexis shook her head.

"Well, if I was going to be honest with you, whatever I said honestly would be dishonestly, so honestly I would say that I was only finagling my way to said island to use the facilities, but if I was going to be dishonest, and thus honest, then I would say you have the word of a pirate, and that, mate, is the best and worst honesty you can have, savvy?" said Kristen, taking a deep breath and held it and hoped that bunch of nonsense worked.

"Hmm, Gibbs, make sail for Mona Island!" announced Jack and Kristen let go of breath. Alexis had a look of relief on her face.

"And make it double time!" yelled Alexis, who now really really had to go.

Jack glanced at Alexis, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"So, young luvs, tell me more about this said treasure, fortune and fame..."

* * *

They soon docked at the island, and the girls were the first ones off the ship. They raced to the nearest batch of trees and weren't back for quite a while.

"What happened to the girls?" Asked Elizabeth once everybody but a few crewmembers was off the ship. She already knew the plan, as Jack had told her.

Everyone took a glance around, but couldn't seem to find them.

Soon the girls appeared walking out of the wood.

Kristen was pocketing her hand sanitizer.

"So, is there _really_ any treasure on this island?" whispered Alexis before they rejoined the group.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where it is," Kristen said with a small chuckle.

* * *

After walking aimlessly around for hours and telling everyone random 'clues' they had found they both sat down by a rock and sighed miserably.

"We have a confession to make," started Kristen, then looked to Alexis to continue.

"We don't exactly know _where_ the treasure is," said Alexis then leaned back on the rock, which was actually the outside of a cavern.

The rock that was behind the girl's back suddenly rolled away and everyone looked inside at the darkness. Both the girls fell on their backs from the wall suddenly disappearing, though nobody noticed.

"See, a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid. Take Alexis for example, she is honest, and she has just done something incredibly...stupid." Kristen said as she got up and put her hand out for Alexis to grab it.

Alexis smacked Kristen's hand away and got up herself and grumbled, "It was your idea."

Jack was now already in the cavern, followed closely by Gibbs and Elizabeth. The girls were in line to get in behind Annie when they heard her mumble something that sounded like 'Something powerful lays within this cavern'.

The girls were now in the cavern and Seacat was behind them, pushing them to move faster.

"Watch it buddy!" Alexis yelled.

"Literally, the doors closing on you mate," Kristen said casually, well, he _was_ annoying.

Seacat jumped through the door quickly and watched as it closed behind him.

"This could be a problem," mumbled Alexis as the door closed shut.

The light now disappeared and it was almost pitch black. Only the smallest of holes in the roof of the cavern shed light on the path.

"Elizabeth, luv, would you be a doll and step in front of me? Pirate Kings first," he said with a big smile, though it was barely visible in the darkness.

Elizabeth swiftly walked in front of Gibbs and Jack, not thinking twice.

Suddenly a stalactite detached itself from the roof of the cavern and came crashing down to the floor, only inches from Elizabeth.

"JACK!" she yelled angrily.

"How could I know?" was his only response, he then waited for Elizabeth to take the lead again.

The two girls were at the back of the line and couldn't exactly see what had happened, but another stalactite fell just inches behind Seacats head, and the girls saw and heard that one. Nobody could _not_ hear his scream, it was deafening and echoed throughout the cave. Now another sound was heard, this one like many things screeching. This was also deafening and almost unbearable. Something flew past Elizabeth and got caught in her hair, she let a small scream escape but then grabbed whatever it was and threw it behind her. Unfortunately for Jack it hit him square in the face.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS!" screamed Kristen now, as they screeched past her. She ducked and started hyperventilating.

"Bats, cool." Said Alexis, reaching out her hand and trying to touch one.

They soon passed and Kristen got up, looking around to make sure it was safe.

"Your weird, how can you like _bats?_" Kristen asked Alexis. She shrugged and they continued moving.

Elizabeth, still leading, now came to a halt. There was a door ahead of her, with no handle. A somewhat large piece of rock was missing from the cavern roof, so it shed some light on the door.

"It won't budge, I think it's locked somehow," grumbled Elizabeth and reluctantly let Jack ahead.

He tried to push the door away, but it still wouldn't budge.

The girls saw the problem and started thinking of what to do. They pushed their way through the crewmembers and started pushing on various parts of the door and the wall of stone to the left and right of the mysterious door. But they couldn't find any secret handles or buttons. Suddenly Alexis called Kristen over.

"I think I found something, give me your sword," Alexis said and impatiently put out her hand for Kristen's sword.

"No way, you have your own sword," said Kristen grumpily.

"Yeah yeah, but I don't have a _straight_ sword," Alexis said and shook her hand, waiting for the swords hilt to be in it.

Kristen sighed and reluctantly surrendered her sword to Alexis.

"Thanks," Alexis mumbled and put the sword through a small narrow crack. Or at least it _looked_ like a crack. Though it must of been a lock since now the heavy stone door slowly swung open. Alexis handed the sword back to Kristen and headed forward, Kristen following behind her while struggling to get her sword back in place.

The girls were now in a large circular room, one that treasure would seemingly be in. But all that was in this room was a few lone pieces of eight. Kristen picked one up, looked at it, and then threw it back on the ground. At least it wasn't dark anymore.

"Well, this was a waste of time," muttered Alexis as she, too, picked up a piece of eight and then threw it back down. Though she didn't seem to notice the light change.

"But wait, there's a stairway," Annie said, pointing at a stone stairway heading upwards. Everybody looked suddenly at Annie, she had been quiet since the start and nobody even noticed that she was there.

Elizabeth nodded, and resumed her position at the lead. She slowly went up the steps, the two girls now right behind her. Then behind the girls were Jack, Gibbs, Seacat and some crewmembers.

The stairs seemed to last forever, but finally they ended and opened up to another room. But this one looked nothing like the last. It was richly furnished; a great golden throne clad in red velvet held an old skeleton and a few golden goblets were thrown about on the floor. Everything was also brightly lit somehow. But still no vast amounts of treasure, and it seemed to be a dead end.

Everyone looked around though, just in case. Annie now was moving the throne chair and checking behind it.

"Wait, everybody, there is a passageway through here," she said and started to crawl in the small space, seeming very eager to get moving now.

Elizabeth went in right behind her, in hope of regaining her position of leading. Jack, Gibbs and Seacat and the crewmembers followed. Kristen and Alexis brought up the rear, as they were goggling at the few golden goblets with rubies and emeralds embedded into them.

The passageway seemed very long, and when everybody finally got out they were somewhat stiff. Annie staid near the passageway though, eyes closed, she seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. The room was darker then what they had experienced in the last few, but you could still faintly make out the outline of it. It seemed to be a fairly narrow room, but it was hard to tell how long it really was, or what dangers lay ahead.

* * *

**Review please!**

* * *


	15. The Cavern

**This is the second chapter I made up today, enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth, impatient to regain leading, pushed ahead of Annie and started down the long narrow path. Everyone slowly followed. Suddenly the floor gave out beneath Elizabeth, and Alexis who was right behind her. Alexis caught the ledge of the hole with both hands and was frantically trying to hold on. Elizabeth then caught onto one of Alexis's legs and Alexis grunted, her one hand almost slipping off. Then the screaming started, it was mostly Alexis but Elizabeth had her fair share too.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp," screamed Alexis, trying to hold on but not succeeding very well.

"Swing me up, then I'll help you up," said Elizabeth calmly.

"Swing you up? _Are you crazy?_ GET OFF OF ME!" Alexis said and shook her leg wildly, trying to fling Elizabeth off.

"Hey, watch it, I don't have a good grip!" Elizabeth yelled sharply at Alexis.

Kristen was behind everyone else, in her own little world. She heard the screaming and pushed her way through the others. She saw Jack scooching his way over to the other side of the hole by stepping on the very edge of the floor that still remained. Everyone else was still in shock, obviously.

"Jack! Get your BUTT over here, and _everyone_ help them up!" yelled Kristen, she thought about trying to help them up herself, but she was sure she wasn't strong enough and would just fall down with them.

Jack got back over to the right side of the hole and took one of Alexis's hands, very reluctantly may I say, and Gibbs the other. With Seacat and a few other crewmembers helping, both Alexis and Elizabeth got to safety relatively easy. Though they both didn't seem too happy with each other.

Now everyone scooched across on the edge of the floor still remaining near the wall to the other side of the hole. Once everyone was safely across, they continued on their trek. Elizabeth and Alexis were in the back, while Annie resumed leading with a confident look upon her face. A blinding light soon filled their eyes and a tremendous amount of treasure lay just before them. Gold, silver, rubies, emeralds, metal and gems aplenty. There might have been millions and millions worth of treasure; so magnificent it would make the richest kings and queens jealous. But there was one more obstacle they had to overcome before it was there's. A gate. A gate, that needed a key to open it. As soon as everyone saw that a key was needed moans filled the cave.

Alexis and Kristen sat on a nearby bench and sighed.

"We came all this way, faced falling things from above, bats, unusually locked doors, secret stairways and passageways, near-death experiences and we have the treasure in our sights, but we are stopped because of a _gate._ Stupid keys, stupid gates," both the girls said with a huff.

"Maybe not," Said Jack, straightening his beard and concentrating.

"There is a way in, without the key," informed Annie.

"_How?_" Asked Alexis.

"I do not know," said Annie, with a pained expression on her face. She seemed like she really wanted to get in there.

"Aha!" exclaimed Jack and shooed the girls off the bench and picked it up, planting the legs carefully in one of the gates holes and lifted up. A creaking sound was heard and then the gate fell down.

"Thought the gate looked familiar, all it needed was leverage," explained Jack and then they were through.

The glittering almost hurt your eyes, and it was somehow very bright in the room.

Kristen picked up a gold and silver crown, with sapphires and aquamarines embedded into the crown.

"It's so…pretty..." she mumbled.

Alexis picked up a similar crown, though that one was all gold with emeralds and jade embedded into it.

"Wow, I could use one of these," she said with a big grin on her face.

Elizabeth, Jack, Gibbs, Seacat and the other crewmembers gave no time for goggling, but promptly put on as much as they could, stuffed as much as they could in their pockets and then carried as much as they could also.

When the girls saw what they were doing, they immediately put the crowns on their heads and then followed suite.

Annie wasn't doing any of the sorts though. She was searching for something. Looking at the bottom of the room, hesitating at one side, then moving on and searching the other side of the room. Finally she stooped down and slid her hand carefully in a crack near the floor. Her hand came out with a ring that she quickly put in her pocket. Everyone else was preoccupied with gathering as much treasure as possible; she hoped that nobody had noticed her.

She also gathered a few pieces of treasure, another ring, this one with a huge piece of opal inside it. She also grabbed a necklace, with a bulky diamond as the charm.

Everyone now had grabbed, stuffed and wore as much treasure as possible, and Jack was the first one out. He might have been able to grab a few more things, but he fully intended to come back and get the rest of the treasure. No one can ever have enough treasure.

They passed the fallen gate easily, the hole was a little difficult, and a few things fell into the darkness beneath the hole, but nobody got hurt. The crawl through the small passageway was uncomfortable again, but not a huge problem. The walked down the seemingly endless stairs and were faced with the door that had been locked, though unlocked by Kristen's sword. It had closed, but it had a handle on this side and was easily opened. They passed the remains of the fallen stalactites and were now faced with the first door, which had now closed. And had no handle. Or hidden locks that could be unlocked. And, there was very very little light. Only a little from the roof above and the cracks at the edge of the door. A huge crash was heard, and everyone looked behind them. The roof of the cavern seemed to be collapsing, stalactites crashed down and even the rock that made up the roof itself crashed down to the floor.

"We're going to die," whined both the girls. They were only slightly aware that the orbs wouldn't allow that.

Suddenly the door to the outside opened, and the sudden light blinded them. The first to recover were the two girls, they ran outside before the cave crushed them, the others quickly followed. As the cave quickly disappeared into a pile of rubble, the girl's eyes caught sight of other people. They seemed very familiar, especially the one with the big hat.

"Barbossa!" cried both the girls, with sudden and unexpected joy.

Barbossa turned around, a look of disgust on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he sneered.

"Looking for treasure, sorry, it's all gone now though. The cavern collapsed." Kristen said, only now aware that she was wearing some very valuable things...things that might appeal to Barbossa...and things that she wasn't willing to give up just yet.

Alexis was having very similar thoughts.

Then Barbossa saw Jack.

"Well fancy meeting you here," said Jack, twirling a new-found ring around his finger.

"Heh," Barbossa said, then motioned something to his crew. They pulled out pistols.

Jack and his crew pulled out pistols too, along with Kristen. Alexis pulled out her katana sword.

It was about even and who knows what would of happened if the sound of cannon fire didn't deter their attention. _The Black Pearl_ was firing upon the Aurora, and vice versa. Though the Aurora was defiantly taking the worst of it.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship**_s_**!" moaned Jack, he turned around, not being able to look at the horror.

"Oh wow, I think this is bad..." Alexis said to Kristen. The Aurora was now moving, back toward the open ocean, and getting lower and lower into the water at the same time. Then it was out of sight, sunk most likely, but who knows.

Jack finally looked and sighed deeply.

"Well, Barbossa, obviously _your_ crew decided to fire upon my _other_ ship and sunk it. As payment I think I will reclaim _my_ ship. Thank you for your kindness," Jack said and moved swiftly toward the _Pearl._

"I think not," Barbossa said with a smirk. "I think I'll be taking _your _treasure and be taking _my_ ship out of these waters. While I leave you here. Not as good as marooning, as there is a town on this island. But good enough for me."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to do that?" Asked Jack.

"Well, firstly that treasure is mine. _I_ had the coordinates and _I_ had the map and clues. Then _you_ show up and collapse _my_ treasure cave. Secondly, it is _my_ ship. Simple, eh?" he said with a smirk still upon his face.

"Actually, _you_ collapsed _our_ treasure cave. We found it first, and you hit the wrong switch to open the door before you actually opened the door. It must have been some kind of self-destruct." Alexis piped in.

"Let's look into a sensible agreement. We've worked together before, why not again? Temporary of course. Jack and Barbossa can _both_ be captains and we can _both_ find and defeat The Black Widow." Elizabeth said, eyeing both Jack and Barbossa.

"Well, why would I want to find this, 'Black Widow'?" questioned Barbossa.

Suddenly Annie showed up, striding gracefully toward Barbossa. She stopped a few feet away, and looked into his yellow eyes.

"Because it is me who wants you to do so, you understand now, right?" she said, her voice eerily persuading, a smirk was now on her lips. Both the girls noticed something glowing in her pocket.

"Yes, excuse me," said Barbossa while nodding, and then motioned for his men to put away the weapons. He then led the way back to the _Pearl._

* * *

Everyone was settled onto the Pearl and they were off into the sea again.

Alexis now spotted Jack, the monkey, holding one of her fuzzy slippers.

"Hey, monkey, I could use that back!" she yelled but the monkey ran away into the rigging where she didn't dare go.

Annie stood atop the bowsprit, and a sudden gush of wind hit her, though she did not wobble or fall. A serious look was upon her face, and her prominent red hair moved with the wind.

"My sister is here," she whispered, barely audible.

"The Black Widow is here!" she said more loudly this time.

Everyone turned to look.

* * *

**Alexis will do the next chapter, it should be up soon. Now remember to review, and if you notice anything that dosen't make sense or typos please point them out. I rushed a bit so it wouldn't take me another day to post this.**

* * *


	16. Traitor

**Alexis: Hey everybody, thanks for all the reviews, we really appreciate it! Ummmm, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know Kristen, my partner in crime, said some people might not think I'm alive. So I'm writing this and some of the future authors note to prove I am not an imaginary friend. Don't worry, I already know that Kristen is mental with her hand sanitizer obsession. But she dosen't think up of imaginary friends. Well, not anymore anyway. lol. As you're probably figuring out this adventure is slowly coming to an end and we want some opinions on what our next adventure will be about. We're thinking about Narnia. Anybody out there like Narnia too? Enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

The crew looked around and found nothing, though a heavy fog was rolling in quickly.

"What do you mean by 'she is here'? I don't see her, or anything else for that matter," said Elizabeth, walking up closer to Annie.

Annie remained facing the sea, taking no notice of Elizabeth. She tied up her hair, for the growing gusts of wind were making it fly wildly about. Her eyes closed and her hands reached to the sea. She opened her mouth and started talking in a different tongue.

"O taerg Ospylac, esealp pleh su ot taefed ym retsis, dna nommus eht tearg Menhctud. (O great Calypso, please help us to defeat my sister, and summon the great Dutchmen.)," yelled Annie in a strange language that the girls had never heard before.

Suddenly the ship rocked back and forth, the once bright blue sky turned a dark gray. The fog grew thicker and thicker, making it hard to see.

"Look!" yelled Seacat, who stayed high in the crow's nest as he pointed to the starboard side of the ship.

Most of the crew ran over to that side of the ship, except for Barbossa, Jack, and Annie.

There were at least ten waterspouts in the distance.

"What is that?" questioned Elizabeth, glaring at the tornado like water twister.

"It's Calypso! She's ablaze'n with madness. That snake lass bothered her. Knew we were all doomed to a watery grave when all these lasses got on board. I'm get'n outa here!" yelled another crew member, as he jumped off the side of the ship and into the dark water.

"No, it's actually a tornado based cyclone that's formed over water, though these kinds are very rare," said Alexis matter-of-factly.

"What's a tor-na-do?" asked Jack.

"Well," started Alexis, but before she could finish her sentence Kristen interrupted.

"It's a long tunnel that sucks up stuff," said Kristen, looking over at Alexis while ticking out her tongue. Crazy Alexis and her obsession with tornadoes.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that," Jack said and looked over to the waterspouts.

Annie jumped down from the bowsprit to the main deck and rested her hands on the rails of the ship, on the opposite side the opposite side of the ship. Suddenly a huge wave knocked on the side of the Pearl and Annie's eyes followed the wave up until the wave parted to a big ship that emerged from the water.

It was the Flying Dutchmen. The sails rose over the surface of the sea.

"Willy!" yelled Alexis excitedly, running to the other side of the ship while jumping up and down.

"Oh brother," muttered Kristen with a huff as she started walking over to the other side of the ship.

"Shut it," Alexis said, while sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Suddenly a big glob of seaweed flopped up on deck and splattered on Kristen, making her wet and slimy.

"Ewwwww, that is _sooooo_ gross," said Kristen as she pulled out her trusty hand sanitizer and rubbed it all over her body.

"Ha Ha," Alexis laughed hysterically. But now another blob of seaweed landed on her.

"Crud!" she yelled and wiped off the seaweed from her face.

"Yeah that's what it smells like," laughed Kristen handing over the hand sanitizer, while her friend rubbed it on her face and hands.

The Dutchmen had risen and now Will stood by the wheel, shocked, but still maintaining order. This hadn't exactly been his destination.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered to herself, holding tight to the rail of the ship. Alexis slowly tiptoed behind Elizabeth, without being spotted, and was about to push her when suddenly…

"Hey, Alexis, what are you doing?" asked Kristen, with her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping. Alexis crossed her arms and made a face, but it soon subsided when Will teleported over to the Black Pearl.

"Jack, why is it when something goes wrong you are always involved?" asked Will, walking closer and closer to the familiar pirate.

"Well, technically, if said problem was already started and said pirate just happened to be there at the opportune moment and said person who started said problem got said pirate into said problem it would be said person's fault, or, people," Jack said while, breathing in a heavy breath, and winking at Kristen.

Kristen noticed the wink and fell backwards on her butt and passed out with a thud.

"Yeah, and she says I'm the insane one," Alexis mumbled with a big sigh.

The winds picked up even more and heavy rain fell over the Pearl, waking Kristen up. Some of the fog washed away. Annie remained in the same position and was quiet.

"Annie, what's this all about?" asked Kristen, pushing pass Will, who was still confused as to why he was here, and Barbossa, who was at the wheel.

"There are strong winds a'comi'n," yelled Barbossa, through the heavy rain that pounded against the wood of the ship.

Alexis followed Kristen toward Annie. She passed Barbossa but lingered and started staring when she came to Will.

"Why is Will here? I mean, he can't be here, or can he?" asked Elizabeth to Annie.

"I dedeen pleh gintaefed ym retsism," Annie said with a loud voice that echoed.

"Could somebody translate that?" questioned Elizabeth.

"She's one of Calypso's servants and she's speaking her native tongue," explained Barbossa, still keeping hold of the wheel.

"Well, then what she be sayi'n?" asked Gibbs.

"She said that she needed help from the Dutchmen to defeat her sister," said Barbossa, gesturing for another crewmember to come and steer the wheel, and then walked down to the main deck near Annie. Annie's pocket started to glow.

"Well, then why are we here?" asked Kristen. "If Will is going to do all the saving we can just go home."

Annie didn't answer and kept facing the choppy ocean, like a zombie.

"Yeah, she lost it," said Kristen, flinging her hands in the air as she sat on a barrel nearby.

"Yep, we're doomed, I miss home," Alexis replied, joining Kristen's side with a huff.

"Home, I didn't even know you had a home! You two act like you've been here all your life," huffed Elizabeth. She wasn't trying to be mean, she just thought the two girls were very strange.

"Hey, I heard that!" Alexis said, as she clenched her jaw down in disqust.

"Well, honestly, where is your home?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Ummm, ugggggh, SPAIN!" said Kristen, spewing out the first thing that came to mind. They couldn't know the truth, they'd never believe it!

"You don't look nothin' like Spaniards," piped in Gibbs.

"Actually I'm Puerto Rican," smiled Alexis.

Kristen elbowed Alexis.

"I mean… I'm ahhh… French, wee wee."

"…yeah… we're French-Spaniards," said Kristen, turning toward Alexis. She shook her head and slapped Alexis who was now laughing with her hands covering her face.

"French-Spaniards, alright…" Elizabeth said, looking at the girls. Elizabeth thought there was something mysterious about them.

"Well, that's what we are…twice removed of course…" Kristen said, elbowing Alexis who was still laughing.

Nobody said another word. They deemed the girls mentally challenged and certifiably crazy.

A few minutes passed as the girls sat side-by-side, sad and frustrated with all the mumbo jumbo, not to mention Elizabeth's interrogation.

The wind blew stronger and stronger.

"Cap'n's, look!" Seacat yelled from the crow's nest.

The crew of the Pearl and the Dutchmen looked into the heavy fog. A minute passed and nothing was there.

"What's there, what are you talking about?" asked the girl's still looking over the rail into the gloominess.

"Oh, nevermind, I must ben mistaken. Nothin' thar...really. Nothin' there," he yelled. Then suddenly Seacat jumped from the crow's nest landed onto the main deck, but actually wanting to land in the dark water. He screamed out in pain.

"Ouch, oh, me leg. I think I broke me leg!" he yelled, holding his twisted leg.

"What should we do to this, no good cheat'n stinki'n lubber blubber butt head," started Kristen, but she was cut off by Alexis.

"Yeah, you…you…you…fart knocker!" Alexis replied, saying the first thing that came to mind.

The rest of the crew looked over to Alexis with raised eyebrows and funny expressions on their faces.

"Sorry," she said, putting her head down and feeling embarrassed.

"Send him to the brig," exclaimed Barbossa, pointing to the man who lay crumbled on the deck. Two huge men walked across the deck and grabbed Seacat's arms, and pulled the dirty pirate towards a staircase.

"Wait!" Annie screamed, saying her first words in English for a while. She slowly walked over to the pirate.

"Who are you working for?" asked Annie, looking down at the deceitful liar.

"Why would I tell you?"

"You're working for my sister, aren't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Annie kneeled on one knee and her eyes glared at him, piercing right through the dirty pirate. The ring in her pocket started to glow.

"Now, are you working for my sister?"

"Yes, my lady."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she would give me unimaginable treasure if I helped her get the transports," Seacat replied, looking up at the beautiful young red head, "Please, please don't kill me."

Suddenly before Annie could start her sentence Bootstrap yelled from the Dutchmen, "Captain Turner, there's ships comi'n!"

The crew looked through the heavy fog, and three ships sat on the water, gaining speed.

"Who is that?" asked Alexis.

"My sister," said Annie, with a dark hateful look.

* * *

**Alexis: Review or die! No, lol. Review or have us not write the next chapter for eight years, or more! Haha. No, really, please review!**

* * *


	17. The Battle

**Kristen:I am SO sorry for taking this long to update. I just had MAJOR writers block and couldn't think of anything to write for a decent chapter. So I'm sorry for taking so long, and sorry if this chapter sucks. The next chapter should be better! And I PROMISE it will be up soon, within a week! If Alexis dosen't do it then I will. I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway, and sorry again!**

* * *

** TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie: Yes, Will is here, lol. There is not to much of him in this chapter, but I will make sure to put some extra Will in next chapter if Alexis dosen't do it (and if Alexis DOES do it then there will DEFIANTLY be lots of Will, lol)  
**

**kweenofmagic: Thanks D. And that sounds like an awesome fanfic, if you post it make sure to tell me, I'd love to read it.**

**PirateCatofArgos: Awww, I didn't update soon, so not cookies or chocolate cake for me. -pouts-. Haha, but thanks for the review and don't lose hope for this story. It's coming to a close soon and I will keep the chapters coming or poke Alexis with her own Katana sword, lol.**

**PirateBuddiesFanfics: Wow, I nearly fainted too when I saw your review. Oh, and I'll make sure to check out your story!**

**Willow94: Thanks so much .**

**VampiresRule103: Sorry for not updating soon, but thanks for the review! Have you read Twilight?**

* * *

Annie quickly turned back to Seacat, but didn't even meet his gaze. She made a gesture to the two pirates that were restraining him and they continued on their way down to the brig. She now turned to the girls, whom were both still sitting on barrels side by side.

"Now, I hoped you would find a way to destroy The Black Widow yourself, without any help. I don't know what will happen now that I'm interfering. But I can't risk you losing the orbs, from the looks of things Seacat was going to steal them right out from under you. If you lose the orbs, then you will be mortal again. And The Black Widow shows no mercy, and if you were to be killed then this world would be doomed to The Black Widow's power, I'm afraid I can only do so much to reverse her evil," Annie said, the girls watched her intently.

"And we would be dead, in my opinion that also would be bad," muttered Kristen under her breath. Alexis nodded.

"So, I must interfere. That is why The Dutchman is here. But even the power that Will Turner has now won't kill The Black Widow. It will only help with the other pirates she has brought along. You two and only you have the power of the orbs and will be able to defeat The Black Widow. But you do have two choices. You can send her to a different world or defeat her once and for all. I can assure you that if she is sent to a different world, it will not be yours. But other then that I am unaware of where she will end up, but most likely that world will be more prepared in defeating her then us," Annie continued. She quickly glanced backwards at the ships, getting closer and closer.

Alexis and Kristen looked at each other, both contemplating the choices.

"Well, no matter what world she will be sent to, it will still be a horrible for them to have her there. It just makes more sense to destroy her, completely," Answered Alexis.

"I agree, but that is the problem. You can only destroy her, if you are not afraid of her. What you must do is use both your weapons at exactly the same time. Kristen must shoot her pistol at the same time Alexis thrusts her Katana sword. If you do it correctly a blinding light will appear and she will disappear. But only if you are not afraid of her will she disappear forever. If not she will just be transported to another world," Annie finished, she shoot another quickly glance behind her. They were even closer.

"Oh, great for Alexis, but I'm scared to death of spiders!" moaned Kristen loudly.

"I never said I _liked_ spiders Kristen," pointed out Alexis.

"Nevertheless, she is almost here. Get ready," she told the girls and rushed off in another direction.

Annie suddenly was on board of The Dutchman, facing Will with a crazed expression on her face.

"I know none of this makes sense to you, so you must listen carefully. This world depends on those two girls over there," Annie said and pointed toward Kristen and Alexis, who were currently bickering over something.

"Yes," Will answered hesitantly, he remembered them well enough. The blonde was the one who called him a eunuch and seemed obsessed with Jack. The brunette was the one who was obsessed with _him_ and was constantly trying to kill Elizabeth. How could _they_ save the world?

"They are from a different world, though that is all I know. You would have to ask them for more details. They have come from that other world to save this world from the evil powers of The Black Widow. I can only reverse the smaller things she has caused; I can't undo all the evil she has become. They are the keepers of the orbs and the weapons; they are also the only keeper of those. So if we lose them, or the orbs, the world might very well be doomed. The Black Widow would rule. Your crew must take care of the pirates she has brought along to distract us, mostly the ones in the center ship, where she is. But you have to keep your eyes on them. You must make sure the weapons, and the orbs inside them, stay only in their hands, and of course make sure they don't die. But the orbs will protect them as long as they're the ones controlling it. Do you understand?" Annie asked, her words rushed as The Black Widow's ships neared.

"Yes, I do," he responded simply. He had other questions, like how in the world could those girls be the ones chosen to save the world. But he could also see the ships, and they were very close now.

Annie rushed off now, back to The Black Pearl. She stopped next to Jack and Barbossa, who were both at the helm. Her pocket started to glow.

"There are two crews on here, but they must work together today. They must take on the two sides ships, understand?" Barbossa and Jack both just nodded, like they were unable to do anything but that. They then both began to order their crew around.

The Black Widow's ships were very close now, only a couple minutes until the fight began. The fight that determined the fate of this world, if it would continue as if nothing had ever happened, or would it fall into the hands of The Black Widow.

The girls already had their weapons out, and seemed as well prepared as they would ever get.

"Hey, are you scared?" Asked Alexis to Kristen.

She nodded.

"Me too, that's bad," Alexis mumbled, though Kristen was able to hear.

Kristen nodded again, her eyes as wide as saucers.

Meanwhile both ships were preparing for battle. The cannons were being brought out, and swords and pistols were held tightly. The battle was to begin soon. The Black Widow's ships were close, very close. But all of a sudden the sound of cannon fire filled the air. It was The Dutchman, firing its bow-chasers. Six cannon balls were deployed, one after another. Five loud splashes were heard, and one loud crack as a cannon ball ripped through the bow of one of The Black Widow's ships. But it wasn't enough to stop the ships from coming forward, closer and closer every second. More cannonballs were deployed…more noise filled the air…but the ships continued their course, unstoppable. They were now near enough to board, cries from both sides filled the air. Alexis and Kristen looked at it each and nodded.

"Let's do this!" they shouted, though their voices were lost in the crowd. They ran toward a few pirates who were now just boarding The Pearl, Alexis with her Katana sword and Kristen with her pistol.

They both closed their eyes. Kristen pulled the trigger. Alexis slashed her sword wildly through the air. They opened their eyes to see two pirates lying still on the deck floor.

"Wow," both the girls mouthed, their faces filled with shock. How did they do _that?_

They gulped nervously but continued slashing their way through the crowd, trying to find The Black Widow.

Kristen, scared that she might use all of her ammunition up, took out her sword and started slashing wildly along with Alexis.

More pirates fell, though the girls still couldn't find The Black Widow.

Will followed the girls closely, watching in interest as they expertly, and with their eyes closed, slashed away a few pirates. Was this one of the effects of the orbs too?

Finally the girls caught sight of The Black Widow. They ran towards her, keeping their eyes focused on her so they didn't lose track of her. The Black Widow saw them.

Now that the girls were oblivious to anything around them but The Black Widow, Will now understood why Annie had told him to protect them. They were like sitting ducks!

"Call off your men or feel my fear!" stuttered Kristen as she starred at the spiders crawling over the woman's body. That didn't come out right…

"She means wrath," Alexis muttered, though loud enough for The Black Widow to hear.

"Yeah, feel my wrath!" Kristen corrected.

"Hah, you will never destroy me! You've already tried, remember?" The Black Widow said, a smirk upon her face.

The girls looked at each other and nodded, both muttering under their breath, _'Don't be afraid, don't be afraid'._

Kristen took out her pistol again, aiming it at The Black Widow. Alexis did the same with her Katana sword.

Fear washed over The Black Widows face, the girls actually knew what they were doing!

"Noooooooooooooooo!" she screamed, spiders suddenly crawling off her and toward both the girls.

They gasped, but stood their ground.

Alexis thrust her Katana sword toward The Black Widow.

Kristen's pistol fired.

Everyone turned to look.

Would this be the end of The Black Widow?

Or the beginning?

* * *

**Yes, a cliffy! Mwahahahahaha. But this one won't be that bad because I'll update soon, I promise. You can throw rotten tomatoes at me if I don't, lol. Anyway, as always, reviews are always appreciated! **

* * *


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

Kristen:

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. But thanks SO much for the reviews; it makes us feel like we're actually doing something right ;). Anyway, Alexis has confirmed she is doing the next chapter, but apparently she didn't understand my words of 'if you don't get the chapter done in a week I'll will find a katana sword and start poking you with it'. So…it should be done somewhat soon, I can't say when. I'll keep pressuring her. But I am SO sorry for making you guys wait, I feel so bad. And so far I haven't found a katana sword, so my threat to Alexis hasn't gone through. –sigh-. If she doesn't get a move on I'm just going to have to do the next chapter, so don't worry, we haven't forgot about you. Let the rotten tomatoes be thrown, we deserve it this time. Again, thanks SO much for the reviews. We've hit 40 already! Anyway, the story is coming to an end, but there will defiantly be a sequel. I put a poll up on my page to see what you would like to see (well read) us go into next. Go vote!


End file.
